Randoms
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: [Seven : Y] Keadaan menjadi rumit saat Yura punya pacar. "Sejak kapan…?" Dan Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri semua kerumitan ini. "Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang." / ChanBaek / AU!
1. Naughty Rabbit

**Randoms**

**No profit, just for fun**

* * *

**1st : Naughty Rabbit**

* * *

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk. "Ayolah, Yeol…"

Park Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat suka ketenangan, tapi semua berubah ketika Baekhyun sudah menyerang. Apalagi dengan jurus pandangan memelas—apa sebutannya? _Puppy eyes_?—seperti sekarang.

"Tapi kau takkan bisa menjaganya, Baek." kata Chanyeol penuh pengertian.

"Aku bisa!" namun Baekhyun nampaknya tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol nyengir meremehkan, "Oh, ya? Katakan itu pada Baekyeol!"

Baekyeol adalah seekor kucing Persia dengan bulu oranye imut yang _mahal_ hadiah ulangtahun dari Chanyeol (mengingat Baekhyun merecokinya seminggu penuh tentang kucing Persia). Baekyeol termasuk kucing malas, tipe kucing yang menganggap dirinya raja. Baekyeol lebih suka bermalas-malasan di sofa daripada bermain bola, atau mencakari tirai daripada berjalan-jalan, dan hal itu lama-kelamaan membuat Baekhyun jengkel juga. Puncaknya adalah ketika Baekyeol mengencingi kaos _limited edition_ favorit Baekhyun dan anak itu memutuskan untuk ngambek dengan kucingnya seminggu penuh.

Akhirnya, Baekyeol yang malang menghembuskan napas terakhir di hari kelima. Kelaparan.

Baekhyun meringis bersalah. Ia merunduk hingga poni cokelatnya menghalangi _puppy eyes_ yang kini berlinang. Anak itu mencicit, "Maaf… aku tidak sengaja…"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Susah sekali menolak permintaan Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun ini. Terakhir kali Chanyeol menolak permintaannya, Baekhyun dengan kejam membeberkan aibnya pada kakak Chanyeol, Park Yura, hingga gadis itu selalu tertawa-tawa sampai wajahnya berubah warna merah-kuning-hijau mirip lampu lalu lintas setiap melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergidik. Hal itu tak boleh terjadi lagi!

"Okey," Chanyeol menarik napas, berdoa semoga keputusannya tepat, "tapi kau harus janji akan menjaga—"

"YEAY! CHANYEOL MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!"

Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol sampai pemuda tinggi itu mengap-mengap sesak napas.

"Baek—hyun!" Chanyeol tengah berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya, "lepaskan—akh!—belitanmu!" wajahnya mengenaskan.

Baekhyun segera melepas pelukannya dan nyengir lebar pada Chanyeol. Matanya yang sipit tak terlihat saking lebarnya ia tersenyum, "_Thanks_, Yeol!" kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha menutupi rona di pipinya, "Kalau kau tak bisa menjaganya lagi, jangan harap aku mau membelikan pengganti." katanya dengan wajah mengancam, yang gagal karena Baekhyun nampak tidak memperhatikan.

"A-yay, _Captain_!" balas Baekhyun sambil memasang pose hormat yang akhirnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas.

Ah, Chanyeol memang tak bisa berbuat banyak jika Baekhyun sudah menyerang.

* * *

Jadi… Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin kelinci, itu saja. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun tidak meminta ayah atau ibunya atau kakaknya untuk membelikan ia hewan itu, jawabannya tidak, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat membuka mulut. Ibunya selalu mengoceh kalau Baekhyun tidak akan bisa merawat apapun karena merawat diri sendiri saja dia tak becus.

Dan Chanyeol selalu menjadi penampung rengekan Baekhyun yang budiman. Dia akan mendengarkan keinginan Baekhyun, kemudian dengan sedikit jurus maka Chanyeol akan luluh dan mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Lucuuuuuuuuu!"

Baekhyun menggigit jarinya sambil melompat-lompat saat melihat kelinci betina berbulu putih lebat dan halus idamannya yang dibawa Chanyeol. Anak itu baru akan mengambil pesanannya sebelum Chanyeol menjauhkan kelinci imut itu dari tangan nakal Baekhyun.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun cemberut, menatap protes pada Chanyeol, "Tapi—"

"Mau kukembalikan hewan ini ke toko, hm?" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Baik! Kau menang!"

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berlari kecil ke meja makan, meghabiskan nasi dan susunya dengan terburu-buru. Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng, lalu ikut masuk ke rumah Baekhyun. Meletakkan kandang kelinci di samping pintu masuk kemudian bergabung bersama keluarga Byun.

"Pagi, ayah, ibu."

"Oh, halo Chanyeol. Duduklah." Kepala keluarga tersenyum padanya yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan cengiran.

Nyonya Byun datang dari dapur dan segera memberi Chanyeol sup rumput laut yang baru matang, "Pagi, Chanyeol-_ah_. Kutebak, kau membelikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Lagi." ucapnya tak suka sambil mendelik pada putranya.

"Oh, ayolah, buu… kau sudah sepakat tidak akan membicarakan ini lagi!" Baekhyun merajuk.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, bu, aku tidak keberatan, kok. Hehe," Chanyeol menengahi sebelum terjadi Perang Dunia. Tuan Byun memberi Chanyeol jempol karena tindakan pencegahan yang ia lakukan.

Nyonya Byun kembali ke dapur sambil menggerutu. Baekhyun menyelesaikan makannya kemudian melesat ke tempat kelinci barunya. Chanyeol mendesah lelah, gagal paham dengan tingkah polah anak itu.

Chanyeol baru memasukkan suapan pertama dan teriakan supersonik Baekhyun sudah menggema.

"Baekbuuum! Kembalikan kelincikuuu!"

Langkah kaki dan sura tawa kakak Baekhyun mendominasi pagi. Tuan Park nampak berkonsenterasi dengan makanannya sementara Chanyeol… masa bodoh dengan itu semua.

"Ibu! Lihat apa yang Chanyeol belikan untuk bocah ini!"

Baekbum mengangkat kelinci itu tinggi-tinggi hingga Baekhyun tak mampu menjangkaunya. Nyonya Byun yang sibuk di dapur memekik kaget dan segera memelototi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengerang, "Oh, ayolah, itu hanya kelinci!"

"Dan aku yakin kelinci ini akan bernasib sama dengan kucing Garfield itu."

(Omong-omong, Baekbum memanggil Baekyeol dengan "Garfield" saking malasnya si kucing.)

"Tidak akan!" Baekhyun merebut kelincinya dan mengelus hewan itu sayang, "Cup, cup… Baekhyun disini…" dan kelinci itu menggeliat, merasa teraniaya.

Baekbum terpingkal hingga sakit perut, "Bahkan kelinci itu tidak mau padamu, bocah!"

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah, Baekbum!"

"Ayo, Baekbum, ayah sudah selesai." Tuan Park segera berdiri sebelum adik-kakak itu menghancurkan rumah.

"Eh?" Baekbum melongo, "tapi aku belum sarapan!"

Baekhyun tertawa puas.

"Salah sendiri. Waktumu makan malah kau habiskan untuk mengerjai adikmu."

Baekbum mendengus, mendekati Chanyeol kemudian berbisik berbahaya, "Aku tahu itu Angora, Park. Astaga itu mahal, tahu! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menuruti kata bocah itu?"

Chanyeol hanya ber-haha dan ber-hehe, "Tak masalah, _big_ _brother_, setengah uangnya adalah hasil taruhan menang _game_ dengan teman-temanku, kok."

Baekbum bengong, menganga, sebelum kemudian mengikuti jejak ayahnya berangkat kerja sambil menggumam tak jelas. Baekhyun meledek kakaknya yang tak ber-prikekelincian lalu mengembalikan kelinci putihnya ke dalam kandang.

* * *

Sore harinya, sepulang sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan bersisian sambil memakan es krim vanila. Sepanjang hari Baekhyun mengoceh tentang kelinci barunya dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kapan bahan bakar Baekhyun akan habis. Telinganya sudah hampir jebol.

"…lalu aku akan memberinya makanan sehat setiap hari! Baekbum pasti iri dengan keberhasilanku dan—"

"Baek," Chanyeol membuang stik es krimnya ke tong sampah terdekat, "kau sudah memberinya nama?"

Baekhyun melongo, memproses kata-kata Chanyeol kemudian menepuk dahinya keras, "Aku lupa!"

"_Sudah kuduga,"_ batin Chanyeol facepalm.

Baekhyun membuang stik eskrimnya sembarangan (Chanyeol protes namun Baekhyun menganggapnya angin lalu), kemudian berpikir keras.

"Dia harus punya nama yang berkelas… bagaimana kalau Antonie?"

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah, "Terlalu aneh."

"Hmm… bagaimana dengan Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

"Kau mau kelincimu jadi penyihir? Yang jahat pula—"

"Kalau Lady Gaga?"

"Baek. _Please_."

"Ah! Kim Taeyeon!"

"Aku yakin idolamu itu tak akan suka."

"Bulunya putih… bagaimana dengan Snow White?"

"Dan aku akan meracuninya dengan apel."

Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol. Si empu kaki mengaduh, pelakunya tak peduli.

"Lalu apa? Masa aku akan menamainya dengan nama 'kelinci'?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, karena mereka sudah sampai di rumah sederhana Baekhyun. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi segera mengambil sepedanya di halaman rumah, sementara Baekhyun masih saja bicara tentang nama.

"…kalau Banhee? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Menikmati lekuk wajah manis anak itu dengan mata indahnya. Angin musim gugur memainkan rambut hitam Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyunyeol?"

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol, lama sekali. Terpana akan wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan potongan rambut pendek favorit Baekhyun. Sebelum kemudian otak leletnya memproses nama Hyunyeol sebagai gabungan dari namanya dan Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menautkan alis, "kedengarannya tidak berkelas!"

Pelipis Chanyeol berkedut kesal. Ia segera menaiki sepedanya kemudian mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Sudah diputuskan. Namanya Hyunyeol."

Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian melesat pulang dengan sepedanya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung dengan wajah merah padam. Tidak sempat membalas kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol.

"Ck, sial!"

* * *

Singkat cerita… oke, Baekhyun ternyata benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya.

Dia memberi makan Hyunyeol tiga kali sehari, membersihkan kandang Hyunyeol (walau harus dipaksa Chanyeol dahulu), mengajak Hyunyeol bermain, dan menjaga kebersihan Hyunyeol. Yeah, Baekhyun bangga sekali dengan pencapaiannya dan selalu bersombong ria pada Baekbum.

"Taruhan, Park, kelinci itu tidak akan tahan lebih dari lima bulan."

Dan Chanyeol menerima tantangan Baekbum.

Hyunyeol kelinci yang cukup penurut, kecuali kalau sedang _bad_ _mood_. Dia bisa menjadi anak nakal yang suka mengunyah kaos kaki Baekhyun jika Baekhyun telat memberinya makan. (Baekbum yang mengambil sebelah kaos kaki Baekhyun untuk dimasukkannya ke kandang Hyunyeol).

Hyunyeol sepertinya sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Setiap Chanyeol mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun, Hyunyeol selalu melompat-lompat ingin keluar kandang. Ketika kelinci itu sudah bertemu Chanyeol, ia tak akan mau lepas. Baekhyun kadang cemburu dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Hyunyeol, dan Chanyeol seringkali sengaja bermain dengan Hyunyeol berlama-lama karenanya.

Orangtua Baekhyun punya kesepakatan dengan anak-anaknya bahwa siapa pun yang ingin memelihara hewan harus merawtnya sendiri. Jadi mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kehadiran Hyunyeol. Asal kelinci itu tidak membuat kekacauan saja. Ayah Baekhyun bahkan terkadang bermain dengan kelinci imut itu. Sementara Baekbum dan Hyunyeol sudah resmi menjadi musuh selamanya setelah Baekbum tak sengaja menginjak wortel Hyunyeol.

Musim dingin pun tiba. Salju dimana-mana. Hyunyeol yang kandangnya di luar rumah terpaksa dibawa masuk. Dan disanalah segalanya bermulai.

Hyunyeol mulai jadi anak nakal. Ia membenturkan dirinya ke kandang, ingin keluar sepanjang hari. Ia juga seringkali mengigiti tirai dan kencing di sofa bila Baekhyun mengeluarkannya dari kandang. Ibu Baekhyun berteriak frustasi dan Baekbum tertawa bahagia. Baekhyun mulai kesal dan akhirnya mengadu pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu titip saja Hyunyeol di rumahku."

"Tidak mau!"

Baekhyun tak sudi Hyunyeol menempel pada Chanyeol setiap waktu, mengikutinya kemana-mana. _No way!_

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah berjanji akan menjaganya, Baek."

"Aku akan menjaganya, Yeol. Aku akan."

Tapi liburan musim dingin pun datang dan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Sehabis itu pun ia akan pergi berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai melupakan eksistensi Hyunyeol yang malang.

Malam minggu dan Chanyeol datang ke rumah Baekhyun dengan mantel bulu. Ia berjongkok di depan kandang Hyunyeol, tersenyum lembut, "Malam, Hyunyeol-_ah_."

Kelinci itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan, sampai rasanya Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara hati Hyunyeol yang teraniaya, _"Chanyeol, tolong aku~"_

Maka ketika Baekhyun terlelap, Chanyeol pamit pulang sambil membawa Hyunyeol. Ibu Baekhyun menyetujuinya dengan senang hati. Setidaknya di rumah Chanyeol, ada pelayan yang mampu mengurusi Hyunyeol dengan baik.

Paginya rumah Chanyeol ribut akan kedatangan Baekhyun. Untung saja ayah, ibu, dan kakak Chanyeol sedang di luar kota sehingga teriakan supersonik Baekhyun hanya mengganggu Chanyeol dan pelayan-pelayannya saja. Baekhyun mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kenapa kau membawa Hyunyeol?!" tanya Baekhyun murka.

Chanyeol yang masih tertidur, setengah sadar menggumam malas, "Karena kau sudah mulai melupakannya, Baek…"

"Aku tidak melupakannya!" Baekhyun menarik selimut Chanyeol dan terlihatlah… seonggok Hyunyeol yang bergelung manja di pelukan Chanyeol.

Muka Baekhyun merah padam. Cemburu seribu persen.

"PARK CHANYEEOOOOOOL!"

* * *

Hyunyeol meronta-ronta dalam pelukan salah satu pelayan Chanyeol yang nampak kewalahan. Baekhyun menyeringai puas, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol. Aura persaingan menguar diantara Baekhyun dan Hyunyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Balas memeluk Baekhyun yang kini tengah berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Baek, kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

"Masa bodoh!"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hyunyeol, seakan menegaskan kalau Chanyeol itu miliknya. Kelinci itu makin meronta. Pelayan Chanyeol nampak merana. Akhirnya sang tuan rumah turun tangan.

"Bawa Hyunyeol ke kandangnya, beri makan."

Setelah sang pelayan menghilang, Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun, "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

Baekhyun cemberut, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, "Aku cemburu, tahu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, suaranya membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman, "Tiga bulan lalu siapa, ya, yang merengek meminta kelinci? Apa kau mengenal orang itu?"

Baekhyun menyodok perut Chanyeol hingga laki-laki itu mengaduh sakit, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Hyunyeol akan jatuh cinta padamu! Pantas saja saat kukenalkan dia pada kelinci jantan punya temanku dia tidak tertarik sama sekali," Baekhyun memejamkan mata, "dasar kelinci aneh."

"Ayolah, kau tahu pesonaku tidak dapat ditolak siapa pun—aw!" Baekhyun menyodok Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Narsis."

Tapi Baekhyun memang akui, Chanyeol sangat populer di sekolah. Dia tampan, kaya, pintar, romantis dan kapten basket. Dia juga baik dan gampag bergaul. Chanyeol terlalu sempurna. Memang tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesonanya termasuk Baekhyun sendiri. Orangtua Baekhyun bahkan langsung menyukai anak itu dan menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri dalam sekali pertemuan.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa rendah.

"Yeol-_ie_,"

Chanyeol mengernyit, Baekhyun biasanya memanggilnya begitu ketika ia merasa _down. _"Kenapa?"

"Kau… kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Mengingat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak jelas, Baekhyun khawatir suatu saat Chanyeol akan menemukan seorang wanita atau pria dan kemudian… pergi dari sisinya.

"Ha?" Chanyeol terdengar bingung, "masih cemburu dengan Hyunyeol?"

Dan saat mendengar nama Hyunyeol, cemburu Baekhyun kembali berkobar.

* * *

Chanyeol harusnya tidak menerima taruhan Baekbum.

"Ha, apa kubilang."

Di depannya kini, Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan, menangisi gundukan kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Hyunyeeooool…" ratapnya pilu.

Baekbum menyeringai, merangkul Chanyeol, "Taruhan kita, Park."

"Tapi itu kecelakaan, _big brother_."

"Taruhan tetap taruhan, okay?"

Chanyeol segera memberi Baekbum beberapa lembar won, tidak mau berdebat lebih lama.

"Hyunyeeeoool…"

"Sudahlah, Baek, itu hanya kecelakaan."

"Ta-tapi… huks," Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, "Hyunyeol sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri…" ucapnya _drama queen._

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. Siapa, ya, manusia kekanakan yang sebulan lalu cemburu berat pada Hyunyeol sampai ngambek dengannya dua hari?

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun memberi eskrim agar tidak menangis lagi. Seperti anak kecil, memang, padahal mereka sudah tujuhbelas. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak begitu Baekhyun bisa menangisi kepergian Hyunyeol sampai malam.

Yah, di bulan keempat, suatu insiden terjadi. Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berangkat sekolah, Hyunyeol entah bagaimana keluar kandang dengan sendirinya dan berlari menyusul mereka berdua. Baru beberapa meter keluar rumah, Hyunyeol tertabrak mobil dan terpental sejauh dua meter. Mati mengenaskan. Kabar buruknya, insiden itu terjadi tepat di depan mata Baekhyun.

Hari itu mereka membolos tanpa alasan untuk pertama kalinya. Dan berakhir duduk di taman kota, dengan es krim vanila di masing-masing tangan.

"Berhenti menangis, Baek."

Chanyeol mengusap sisa air mata Baekhyun sementara anak itu masih terisak kecil sambil menggigit es krimnya.

"Yeol…"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun merunduk, "Maaf…"

Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Bukan salahmu, Baek."

"Tapi aku sudah janji akan menjanganya…"

"Diamlah. Berhenti menangis, oke? Nanti aku dituduh yang bukan-bukan."

"Hehe," Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang merah, "terimakasih, Yeol."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya," Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya, "untuk Hyunyeol, es krim, dan pelukanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, jemarinya memainkan rambut cokelat Baekhyun yang halus, "Sama-sama. Sudah tidak sedih lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu, kemudian hening mendominasi.

Es krim Baekhyun tinggal setengahnya saat ia bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin memelihara hewan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Ha?"

"Kau 'kan suka hewan," Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol, "hewan juga menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tidak coba memelihara salah satu? Kelinci, mungkin?"

Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Baekhyun nampak tersinggung.

"Ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaanku?!"

"Bu-bukan—hahahaha—pppftt." Chanyeol berusaha, "maksudku—untuk apa aku mengurus dua kalau aku sudah punya satu?—hahaha…"

Baekhyun tak mengerti, "Ha?"

"Astaga, Baek," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, "aku sudah punya satu kelinci nakal disini, untuk apa menambah dua lagi?" kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, tersipu dahsyat, "Dasar bodoh."

Dalam hati berjanji untuk tidak memelihara kelinci lagi.

* * *

**- Finite -**

* * *

Halooo.. saya balik buat nambah utang, hehe XD setelah sempat hiatus tapi nggak bilang /plak/

Ini rencananya fic oneshot tapi bersambung(?) gitu. Kalo ada yang suka sih, hehe :D

Review please?


	2. Neidisch

**Character(s) © God**

**I take no profit, just for fun**

* * *

**2nd**** : Neidisch**

* * *

Hari pertama di bulan April, kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, aku suka menari. Mohon bantuannya."

Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya agak _tan_, dia tidak setinggi Chanyeol dan tampak dingin. Namun Baekhyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari anak baru itu.

Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun segera menjadikan Kim Jongin sebagai orang yang harus diwaspadai. Kalau perlu, dibasmi sekalian.

"Kau tahu, sekarang wajahmu tampak konyol, Baek." katanya cemburu.

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir lebar. Sambil menatap Jongin yang mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang di deretan bangku Chanyeol, ia berbisik, "Aku mau lihat kemampuan menarinya, pasti seksi sekali."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, membuat catatan mental agar membeli pestisida untuk Kim Jongin nanti.

Guru matematika mereka berdehem keras karena perhatian murid-muridnya mengarah pada Jongin seorang. Chanyeol mendengus saat Baekhyun terkikik aneh, seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja.

* * *

Chanyeol tak pernah membenci jam istirahat sedalam ini.

Ia tengah berdiri di pintu kelas, malas ke kantin. Meja paling belakang di deretnya penuh sesak. Kim Jongin dengan sok keren memamerkan kemampuan menarinya yang—yah, Chanyeol SEDIKIT akui memang bagus.

Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah, Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali. Masalahnya adalah Baekhyun juga ada disana, di barisan terdepan pula. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol kesal tingkat tinggi.

"Hm, boleh juga."

Oh Sehun, junior Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak Sekolah Menengah mengangguk-angguk, "_Dance_-nya lumayan, aku akan menawarinya ikut klub _dance_."

"Bahkan kau juga membelanya?! Ya ampun," Chanyeol sakit kepala, "kalau hanya seperti itu aku juga bisa!"

"Oh, _man,_" Sehun merangkul Chanyeol, "kau tidak bisa, _hyung_. Spesialismu itu gitar, melihatmu menari hanya akan membuatku sakit mata."

Chanyeol protes namun Sehun nampaknya tidak mendengarkan.

Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya sambil membawa _sandwich_—mungkin pemberian anak baru itu—dengan senyum lebar yang makin membuat Chanyeol kesal. Pemuda tinggi itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun sementara Sehun sudah hilang entah kemana.

Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya, mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Baekhyun, "Baek."

"Hm?" Baekhyun memakan _sandwich _sambil menatapnya, "kenapa?"

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu karena cemburu, "Kau tak akan mendekati anak baru itu, kan?"

Baekhyun nyengir menyebalkan, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh, ayolah!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, "dia hanya manusia biasa!"

"Memangnya kau apa? Siluman?"

"Apa? Tentu saja bukan! Maksudku—aku jelas lebih baik darinya!"

"Oh," mata Baekhyun berkilat jenaka, "kau cemburu?"

Chanyeol gelagapan, "Te-tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin! Aku hanya kesal kau mengabaikanku demi anak baru yang bahkan kau tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya!"

Kilat di mata Baekhyun sekejap berganti dengan raut kecewa, "Jongin baik, kok!" katanya kesal, "setidaknya dia memberiku _sandwich_!" dengan itu Baekhyun berlari keluar kelas.

"Aku bisa memberimu lebih banyak, Baek!"

Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu… susah dijelaskan. Sepasang kekasih? Tidak, tidak. Mereka bebas mendekati siapa pun asal masing-masing dari mereka tidak tahu. Mereka juga bebas didekati siapa pun karena tidak ada status yang mengikat. Kalau begitu, mereka sahabat? Tidak juga. Sahabat tidak mencium sahabatnya, kan?

Mereka pertama bertemu di Sekolah Dasar, saat layangan Baekhyun tersangkut di pohon (waktu itu Baekhyun menangis nyaring. Diulang, _nyaring._) dan Chanyeol sebagai orang asing yang tak sengaja lewat sekaligus tak sengaja mendengarkan suara dahsyat Baekhyun, membantu mengambilkan layangan itu cuma-cuma.

Kemudian setelah itu, mereka tak terpisahkan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak pernah mempersalahkan status. Secara alami mereka tahu jika mereka saling memiliki, namun tak menutup kemungkinan bagi yang lain. Pokoknya susah dijelaskan. Orang awam akan mengira mereka kekasih, atau adik-kakak, lebih parah lagi ayah-anak (akibat dari kemanjaan Baekhyun dan kepatuhan Chanyeol menuruti permintaannya).

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri di kursi kantin, menatap dua sahabatnya sambil cemberut. Ia lalu membenamkan wajah pada kedua lengannya, "Chanyeol menyebalkan." katanya parau.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo, sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun saling berpandangan kemudian memutar mata bosan. Lagi-lagi. Dua manusia aneh ini berulah lagi.

"Kenapa lagi kali ini?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, tidak mau membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara supersonik-nya.

"Dia cemburu padaku!" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "tapi dia tidak mau mengaku!"

"Oh, ayolah, Baekhyun-_ah_, sudah belasan kali Chanyeol begitu." ucap Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Ta-tapi…" anak itu mencicit, "aku ingin dia mengaku… sekali saja."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali berpandangan. Kyungsoo lalu menyeruput _milkshake_-nya sambil mengedikkan bahu, tak terlalu perduli karena ia percaya kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berbaikan lagi keesokan harinya.

Sementara Luhan mengabaikan _bubble_ _tea_-nya, berpikir keras. Baekhyun menggambar asal pada meja kantin menggunakan telunjuknya, dagu berpangku pada lengan yang terlipat, cemberut.

"Baekhyun,"

"Um?"

Luhan tersenyum mencurigakan, "Aku ada ide."

* * *

Chanyeol memarkir sepedanya di halaman rumah Baekhyun, kemudian masuk tanpa mengetuk seperti biasa.

"Pagi, ayah, ibu."

"Pagi, Chany—"

"KAU TERLAMBAT, PARK!"

Belum sempat salam Chnayeol dibalas, Baekbum sudah menerjangnya, "Cepat kejar si bocah!"

"Ha?" Chanyeol menaikkan alis, "_Big_ _Brother_, Baekhyun 'kan sedang sarapan."

"Sarapan matamu!" Baekbum mendelik, "dia sudah pergi, bodoh!"

"Ap—"

"Baekhyun sudah berangkat, Chanyeol-_ah_, dengan seorang pemuda yang ia bilang murid baru atau apalah itu," Nyonya Byun menatapnya khawatir, "baru saja pergi. Pakai sepeda."

Chanyeol merasakan panas dengan cepat merambat ke wajahnya. Terburu-buru ia mengambil sepedanya dan megayuh cepat menuju sekolah. Pikirannya penuh dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Jadi ini alasannya kemarin Baekhyun pulang sekolah dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan dan bukan dengannya? Jadi ini alasan kemarin malam tiada satupun pesan dan panggilan yang Baekhyun angkat darinya?

Chanyeol mendecih, marah luar biasa.

Sampai di sekolah, Chanyeo memarkir sepedanya asal kemudian melesat ke kelas, hanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo dan si anak baru tertawa riang.

Hatinya serasa dicubit.

Napasnya memburu, tangan terkepal. Chanyeol tak mungkin berbalik, ia tak akan kalah dengan anak baru itu. Maka Chanyeol berjalan angkuh memasuki kelasnya, lalu membanting ranselnya pada meja dengan sengaja.

"Pagi, Chanyeol-_ah_." Kyungsoo menyapanya namun Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Selamat pagi." anak baru itu tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

Ia menunggu, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyapanya. Anak itu hanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembai asik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Seperti Chanyeol tidak ada disana.

Mencoba tetap berdiri saat terabaikan itu rasanya sakit, memang. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin yang masih sepi.

"Sial!" ia meninju tembok yang tidak bersalah, "sial! Sial! Sial!" ia tetap melakukannya hingga buku-buku jarinya berdarah.

Tak apa, rasanya tidak ada apa-apanya. Lebih sakit saat Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah begini. Boleh jadi ia dekat dengan orang lain tapi ia tak akan pernah mengabaikan Chanyeol, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun melakukan itu.

"_Baiklah," _Chanyeol membenamkan wajah pada lengannya,_ "aku terima tantanganmu, Baek."_

* * *

Hari itu Chanyeol bolos pelajaran pertama. Dan pelajaran selanjutnya ia minta tempat duduknya ditukar hanya untuk menghindari Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli, dan Chanyeol merasa darahnya mendidih.

Sore harinya Baekhyun tetap mendiami Chanyeol. Ia pulang dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dan Kim Jongin. Chanyeol tertahan di sekolah bersama latihan basket-nya. Dan hari itu untuk pertama kalinya ia dimarahi pelatih karena tidak fokus seperti biasa.

Langit telah disepuhi jingga. Chanyeol berjalan gontai bersama sepedanya. Biasanya ia dan Baekhyun akan berjalan berdampingan, ditemani es krim vanila dan tawa Baekhyun yang manis.

Malam harinya Chanyeol tidur pukul dua pagi, bergadang menanti pesan dari Baekhyun. Namun hal itu tak pernah datang. Dan ego Chanyeol terlalu tinggi untuk mengirimi Baekhyun pesan lebih dulu.

Baru sehari dan Chanyeol sudah merindukan anak itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa ia dan Baekhyun sedang ada masalah saat Chanyeol sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Dia mendecak, lupa. Terlalu biasa dengan rutinitas-berangkat-sekolah-bersama-Baekhyun setiap harinya.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak berbalik, ia mendengar suara Baekhyun tertawa-tawa. Chanyeol segera bersembunyi di tikungan dekat rumah Baekhyun, mengintip.

Dan segera terkena serangan jantung begitu melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin keluar dari rumah. Mereka nampak membicarakan sesuatu yang Chanyeol dengar samar-samar. Kemudian Jongin mengambil sepedanya namun Baekhyun menghentikan aksi Jongin. Anak itu menggeleng-geleng lalu sepertinya mengajak Jongin berjalan kaki saja ke sekolah.

Hah.

Apa-apaan.

Itu kebiasaan Chanyeol! Momen itu adalah milik Chanyeol! Kenapa anak baru itu dengan mudahnya menggantikan Chanyeol hanya dalam dua hari?!

Yang benar saja!

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan nafsunya untuk menyeret Jongin ke gang sepi terdekat dan—tentu saja menghajarnya, memangnya apalagi?

Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak di depan Baekhyun. Atau anak itu akan membencinya karena melakukan kekerasan di depan matanya.

Chanyeol segera berbalik dan mengambil jalan memutar. Ia memacu sepedanya dengan kencang agar sampai di sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum Baekhyun.

Hari itu mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar sapa. Di kantin juga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dengan duduk bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung _ada masalah dengan Baek-_hyung_?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeruput _bubble_ _tea_-nya bersama sang kekasih.

Sehun dan Luhan, sepasang kekasih yang tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi—mereka selalu bermesraan dimana pun dan kapan pun—seperti sekarang, mereka dengan manisnya berbagi _bubble_ _tea_ di depan Chanyeol yang sedang merana.

"Diamlah, dan jangan bermesraan di depanku!" jawab Chanyeol sensitif. Ia menghabiskan _cola_-nya dengan kesal.

Sehun berniat membalas namun Luhan terlebih dahulu menahannya. Sehun bertanya melalui telepati, dan Luhan menjawab, 'Jangan membuat Chanyeol lebih sengsara', dengan telepati pula.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau bicara baik-baik dengan Baekhyun." saran Luhan bijak.

"Apa? Tidak! Baekhyun yang melakukan ini lebih dulu, jadi dia yang harusnya minta maaf." Chanyeol keras kepala.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, brtelepati lagi.

'Bagaimana ini, Han_-ie_?'

'Apanya?'

'Chanyeol-_hyung_! Ini sudah tiga hari, biasanya mereka bertengkar tidak lebih dari tiga hari dan—oh, tidak, jangan-jangan ini pertanda kiamat?!'

'Sehun-_ie_, kau terlalu berlebihan.'

'Lalu bagaimana?'

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah melamun, tampak menyedihkan.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak merindukan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati jus stroberi-nya, lalu menghela napas, "Tentu saja aku merindukannya."

Luhan tersenyum, "Ingat hari-hari menyenangkanmu bersama Baekhyun?"

"…Ya,"

"Ingin merasakannya lagi?"

"…Ya,"

"Kalau begitu bicara dengannya, baik-baik."

* * *

Maka disinilah Chanyeol, berdiri bersandar pada tembok depan rumah Baekhyun. Menunggu dan menunggu.

Ia sengaja tidak masuk karena ingin bicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun. Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol sempat kesini dan ibu Baekhyun bilang anak itu sudah pergi jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi Chanyeol kembali pukul enam, karena Baekhyun ditambah _shopping_ sama dengan lupa waktu.

Tapi setelah dua jam menunggu, Baekhyun belum juga kembali.

Chanyeol baru akan mengubur gengsinya dengan menghubungi Baekhyun sebelum mendengar suara samar anak itu dari kejauhan. Chanyeol hendak memanggil namun kedua matanya langsung membelalak.

Kim Jongin.

Dengan refleks Chanyeol bersembunyi di tikungan dekat rumah Baekhyun—lagi, dan mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun dan Jongin tiba di rumah Baekhyun. Hanya berdua. Dan Chanyeol cemburu luar biasa. Mereka bicara entah apa lalu tertawa bersama. Chanyeol mulai menerka apakah Kim Jongin sebegitu _menyenangkan_ hingga Baekhyun terlihat selalu tertawa tiap bersama pemuda itu.

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir, karena hati Chanyeol langsung terasa sakit ketika Jongin memberi Baekhyun sesuatu—sebuah syal, ia rasa—dengan wajah tersipu. Dan Baekhyun menerimanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kim Jongin!"

Dengan amarah berkobar Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Jongin dan memukulnya. Baekhyun berteriak terkejut sementara Jongin jatuh tersungkur, mengaduh memegangi rahangnya.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam. "aku ingin bicara denganmu, baik-baik. Bicara tentang kita. Aku menunggumu dua jam dan ini yang kudapat."

Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya, "A-apa? M-maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau—"

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu!" ucap Chanyeol terluka, "karena saat itu kau pasti sedang tertawa bersama anak baru ini! Sejak ada dia kau bahkan tak mau melirik padaku!"

Baekhyun hendak berkata namun Chanyeol memotong, "Aku tak mengerti… jika dalam tiga hari saja kau mengabaikaku bagai sampah, lalu apa gunanya hubungan kita selama ini?"

"Chanyeol-_sshi_ aku—"

"Aku tak butuh kata-katamu!" teriaknya pada Jongin.

Chanyeol yang kalut tak mampu berpikir jernih. Ia marah, kesal, cemburu, ia hanya tak mengerti. Tak mengerti tatapan bersalah Baekhyun dalam matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

Chanyeol pergi dengan perasaan hancur.

* * *

"Chanyeol-_sshi_!"

Chanyeol tetap berjalan tak peduli.

"Chanyeol-_sshi_ kumohon berhenti!"

"Jangan mengikutiku atau kau akan semakin babak belur, Jongin-_sshi_." balas Chanyeol dingin.

"Chanyeol-_sshi_!" Jongin medorong bahu Chanyeol hingga yang bersangkutan berbalik marah.

"Apa masalahmu?!"

"Dengar dulu! Kau salah paham!"

"Memangnya apa yang salah kupahami?!"

Sungguh, Chanyeol lelah sekali. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan berbaring melupakan semua. Mungkin besok ia bolos saja…

"Tentang aku dan Baekhyun, kami hanya teman."

"Oh?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, "setelah semua perlakuanmu padanya dan perlakuannya padamu kau masih bisa bilang begitu?"

Jongin mendesah lelah, "Kau hanya melihat dengan mata jadi mudah dibodohi."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Chanyeol baru akan menghajar Jongin sekali lagi sebelum—

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo!" —Jongin berteriak lantang.

"Ha?" Chanyeol bengong, "maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo." tegas Jongin, "dan aku minta tolong pada Baekhyun untuk membuatku dan Kyungsoo jadi makin dekat."

Chanyeol baru menyadari salah pahamnya, "Tapi kau tidak harus melibatkan Baekhyun!" katanya protes.

Sumpah—Jongin gagal paham dengan Chanyeol yang otaknya tidak diprogram encer untuk mengerti tentang perasaan.

"Chanyeol-_sshi_," ucapnya sabar, "harusnya kau sudah tahu bagaimana apatisnya seorang Do Kyungsoo."

Ah, iya. Chanyeol lupa. Kyungsoo itu 'kan manusia paling apatis nomor dua di dunia setelah ayahnya.

"T-tapi kau memberi Baekhyun syal!"

"Itu untuk Kyungsoo, oke? Karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk memberikannya sendiri." aku Jongin, setengah kesal.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Baekhyun mengabaikanku? Harusnya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusanmu, 'kan?"

"Memang tidak. Kalau yang itu kau tanya sendiri pada yang bersangkutan."

Chanyeol melongo. Memproses kata-kata Jongin, "Ja-jadi…"

"Jadi, kau sudah salah memukul orang." ucap Jongin sambil bersidekap.

"Maaf," Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "kupikir kau dan Baekhyun… tunggu, APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN?!"

Sungguh, Jongin benar-benar gagal paham.

* * *

Chanyeol berlari dan berlari, hingga penampakan Baekhyun mulai tampak. Anak itu masih ada di depan rumahnya, berjongkok sambil membenamkan wajah pada kedua lengan yang bertumpu di lututnya. Menangis.

Chanyeol tiba di depan Baekhyun dengan napas putus-putus, kemudian ikut berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, menatap rambut cokelatnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia mendengar isakan kecil Baekhyun dan perasaannya benar-benar kacau.

"Baek,"

"Untuk apa kau kembali?" balas Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Baek, maafkan aku—"

"Kau kecewa padaku, 'kan? Kau tak mau bertemu denganku lagi, 'kan?—hiks," Baekhyun seperti menghapus air mata dengan lututnya, "ini semua salahku."

"Baek, aku minta maaf. Maaf telah membuatmu sedih." katanya sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek."

Isakan Baekhyun terhenti. Anak itu mendongak, memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang basah.

"Hueeeeeee… Chanyeooool…." kemudian memeluk Chanyeol hingga jatuh terduduk lalu menangis keras dalam pelukannya, "aku merindukanmuuu…"

Chanyeol tertawa, merasa bodoh karena meragukan perasaan Baekhyun, "Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikanku, hm?"

"Salahku—hiks," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol, "aku ingin membuatmu cemburu sampai kau mengaku."

Chanyeol melongo.

"Maaf," Baekhyun merunduk sambil cemberut, "habisnya kau tidak pernah mengaku kalau kau cemburu! Padahal kalau aku selalu mengatakannya terang-terangan!"

Baekhyun dan kekanak-kanakannya. Astaga.

Tapi harus Chanyeol akui, Baekhyun memang berhasil. Ia sangat cemburu sampai rasanya ingin meremukkan _bulldozer _setiap melihat Baekhyun di dekat Kim Jongin.

"Aku cemburu, tahu."

Baekhyun tersentak.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat cemburu." ulangnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol…" Baekhyun mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi," Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Baekhyun, "dan jangan mengabaikanku lagi."

"Um." Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol mengecup bibir sayang.

"Ayo beli es krim."

* * *

**Finite**

* * *

Omake

Mereka tengah duduk di taman kota, dengan kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di bahu Chanyeol. _Déjà vu_.

"Omong-omong, siapa yang memberimu ide seperti ini, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memakan es krim-nya.

Ia yakin seratus persen kalau Baekhyun melakukan ini atas ide orang lain. Karena pikiran Baekhyun yang setara dengan anak kecil tidak cocok dengan rencana brilian tapi _heart_-_breaker_ ini.

Baekhyun membuang stik es krim-nya ke tong sampah terdekat, kemudian menjawab polos, "Luhan-_hyung_."

Sementara itu…

"Hatchu!"

Luhan menggosok-gosong hidungnya, "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya?"

Mari kita doakan nasib rusa kecil satu ini.

* * *

Jadi... saya tahu konfliknya terlalu cepet keluar, hehe XD habisnya nggak sabar pengen nyiksa Chanyeol /woy/

Yang nanya hubungan ChanBaek… begitulah, nggak jelas pokoknya hahahah /dibantai/ yang pasti nanti ada kok masa 'jelas'(?)-nya, entah kapan /plak/

Karena fic gaje ini random abis jadi konfliknya nanti mungkin loncat-loncat dan isi fic-nya juga kayak gitu /nyengir/ btw ini warning XD /yaterus/

-:-

**Thanks for :**

**Maple fujoshi2309**, La Eclairs, **ChanBaekLuv****, **baekki-rha15 **tomatocherry**, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, **CussonsBaekBy**, Shouda Shikaku, **chepta chaeozil**, nadyadwiandini10, **vitCB9**, Guest, **neli . shawolslockets**, dhie, **fidalicious**, Nenehcabill, **srhksr**, mfayumu **petiteboy0506**, Parkbaekyoda, **uchanbaek**, endah . d . lee, **BLAUESKI**, Changsha, **Guest**, Sniaanggrn, **alfi lee**, indri kusumaningsih

-:-

Makasih buat semua reviewnya! karena review manis kalian lah saya jadi makin termotivasi buat nulis lanjutannya dan bisa update cepet :D

Review please?


	3. Childhood

Ini terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika ia dan dia bertemu pandang untuk pertama kali.

* * *

**Character(s) © God**

**I take no profit, just for fun**

**3****rd**** : Childhood**

* * *

Chanyeol menemukannya secara tak sengaja.

Kala itu ia berjalan pulang sendirian. Genggaman pada tali ransel mengerat seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang pendek-pendek. Sepuh jingga mulai mewarnai langit dan Chanyeol menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Hidupnya damai sentosa.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA…"

Sebelum ia mendengar suara melengking itu.

Chanyeol dengan reflek menutup kuping saking dahsyatnya suara cempreng itu. Ia segera berlari mendekati sumber keributan dan menemukan seorang anak berjongkok di depan sebuah pohon. Menangis.

Chanyeol mendekati anak itu dan menepuk pundaknya, "Hei," ia merasakan bahu si anak menengang, "kenapa kamu menangis?"

Bocah itu terisak-isak, kemudian membalik badan perlahan-lahan.

"I-itu,"

_Chanyeol menemukannya secara tak sengaja. _

_Kerlip bintang yang indah itu—_

"layanganku tersangkut…"

—_kini bertemu dengan malamnya._

Tak sadar kini Chanyeol terpaku dengan mulut ternganga. Karena untuk pertama kalinya terasa ribuan kembang api memercik di dalam dadanya, rasa yang membuat jantung kecil Chanyeol berdebar-debar ketika menatap wajah elok bocah itu.

"Di-dimana?"

Awalnya Chanyeol pikir dia perempuan. Karena wajahnya sangat manis ditambah rambut kecokelatan yang agak panjang. Apalagi matanya yang berkaca-kaca ditambah wajah merah membuat si bocah terlihat beribu kali lebih manis dan lebih rapuh.

Mendadak suatu perasaan ingin melindungi muncul dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Di atas pohon itu…"

Si anak berdiri sambil menunjuk keatas, dan Chanyeol akhirnya sadar kalau anak itu laki-laki, melihat seragam yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol ikut mendongak dan melihat sebuah layangan berwarna merah tersangkut di antara ranting pepohonan. Tidak terlalu tinggi, dan Chanyeol jago memanjat pohon. Ia lalu nyengir pada bocah itu, "Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Anak manis yang mengusap air matanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "Be-benarkah?"

"Um! Tunggu disini dan jaga tas-ku, ya!"

Maka Chanyeol memanjat pohon itu dengan semangat menggebu. Kalau ia berhasil meraih layangan itu pasti si anak manis akan memujinya. Dengan keyakinan itulah Chanyeol berhasil menuntaskan misinya.

"Lihat! Aku mendapatkannya!"

Chanyeol mengangkat layangan tersebut tinggi-tinggi dan di bawah sana, si anak melompat-lompat gembira.

Chanyeol turun dari pohon tanpa susah payah. Ia menyerahkan layangan yang agak rusak sambil cengengesan, "Ini, hehe…"

Anak itu mengambil miliknya dengan mata berbinar-binar, yang langsung menjadi favorit Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum amat lebar kemudian memeluk Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasiiih!"

Ia suka tawa anak itu, ia suka pelukan si bocah. Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sang kerlip bintang tersenyum padanya, "Baekhyun!"

Dan sang malam balas mengusak kepala bintangnya, "Aku Chanyeol. Salam kenal, Baek."

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menjadi akrab. Cukup lima menit obrolan tak penting, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah merekat seperti lem gajah.

Sore itu mereka berpisah di tikungan rumah Baekhyun dan berjanji untuk bertemu keesokan harinya.

Maka pagi berbaik hati untuk datang lebih cepat. Chanyeol mengikat tali sepatunya tergesa-gesa kemudian berlari keluar rumah dengan riang, tak sabar bertemu Baekhyun. Sampai di tikungan kemarin sore, Baekhyun sudah disana sambil nyengir lebar dan melambai-lambai.

"Yeoool!"

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol sampai di depan anak itu dengan napas putus-putus, "Ayo berangkat!"

Baekhyun mengangguk riang, rambut cokelatnya bergoyang-goyang, "Um!"

Mereka bercerita banyak hal, terutama Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol selaku pendengar yang baik sesekali menimpali sambil terus memerhatikan mata Baekhyun yang berbinar-binar. Favoritnya.

Chanyeol kaget saat Baekhyun bilang umurnya juga sepuluh tahun, bahkan lebih tua darinya lima bulan. Pasalnya kelakuan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bocah usia sepuluh. Baekhyun mengerucutan bibirnya sebal saat Chanyeol membahas hal itu.

Mereka kemudian berpisah di pertigaan menuju sekolah masing-masing dan berjanji lagi untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah.

* * *

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

Pukul dua sore dan cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli es krim (sempat terjadi perdebatan sengit memilih es krim pisang atau stoberi—yang kemudian dimenangkan oleh vanila, entah bagaimana) lalu beristirahat di taman kota.

Baekhyun menjilat es krim-nya yang meleleh, "Chanyeol suka olahraga apa?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, "Aku suka basket. Memangnya kenapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng lucu, "Aku mau lihat Chanyeol main basket."

Mereka berakhir di lapangan basket dekat taman, tempat Chanyeol sering berlatih. Di tangannya ada bola basket yang Chanyeol ambil dahulu di rumahnya. Sementara Baekhyun duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki, menatap Chanyeol berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menantul-mantulkan bola basket dengan lihai, "Ini namanya _dribble_," jelasnya.

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi ingin tahu sekaligus kagum. Yang membuat Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

Chanyeol mulai men-_dribble_ bolanya sambil berlari mendekati ring. Ia mengambil posisi menembak tiga poin dan memasukkan bolanya dengan mulus. Baekhyun berseru kagum.

"Itu namanya _shoot_."

"Kereeen!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan senang.

"Kau belum melihat yang ini, Baek,"

Chanyeol mengambil bola basket yang terkapar di rerumputan kemudian men-_dribble_ sambil berputar. Ia berlari menuju ring sambil menyeringai, kemudian melompat.

Melompat tinggi seperti burung. Jauh tak tergapai dan Baekhyun terkesima.

_Chanyeol indah sekali._

Walaupun tinggi Chanyeol diatas rata-rata seusianya, tentunya ia tidak bisa menjangkau ring. Namun si kulit bundar dengan eloknya melesat sempurna dari tangan Chanyeol, mengetuk ring sekali kemudian masuk dengan mulus.

Baekhyun turun dari bangkunya dan berlari mendekati Chanyeol. Ia melompat-lompat kecil dengan wajah berbinar, "Apa namanya? Apa namanya?" tanyanya semangat.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah, aku kurang tinggi," lalu terseyum, mengusap kepala Baekhyun, "padahal aku ingin melakukan _dunk_."

Baekhyun suka _dunk_. Baekhyun menyukai lompatan Chanyeol. Selalu.

* * *

"Chanyeool…" Baekhyun mencicit takut.

"Tidak apa, kok, aku 'kan anak baik, hehe…" balas Chanyeol percaya diri.

Mereka ada di depan rumah Baekhyun, dua minggu setelah pertemuan pertama. Baekhyun berencana mengenalkan Chanyeol pada keluarganya setelah Baekbum mengungkit-ungkit kepulangan Baekhyun yang terlalu sore akibat bertemu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu, Baekhyun berseru "Aku pulang" dan terdegar jawaban lembut dari dalam. Chanyeol pikir itu pasti ibu Baekhyun. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke dalam, melepas sepatunya sementara Baekhyu berlari-lari tergesa. Chanyeol mencium bau sup rumput laut dan mendadak merasa lapar.

Ia masuk lebih dalam, ada sofa dan televisi, mungkin ruang tengah. Chanyeol tak mau duduk sebelum dipersilahkan.

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol mendengar sayup-sayup, kemudian langkah kaki, lalu terlihatlah Baekhyun bersama seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya.

"Halo," Chanyeol membungkuk, "namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Temannya Baekhyun?" ibu Baekhyun nampak gembira, Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Astaga!" ibu Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol, "ayo duduklah, Chanyeol-_ah_! Bibi sempat khawatir Baekhyun tidak punya teman karena belum ada satu pun yang ia bawa ke rumah!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan anak itu pura-pura bicara dengan tembok.

"Be-benarkah?" Chanyeol mennggaruk tengkuknya, "menurutku Baekhyun pasti punya banyak teman, dia 'kan anak yang baik,"

Ibu Baekhyun tampak tersanjung, Baekhyun merunduk malu-malu di sudut ruangan.

"Baekhyun, kenapa disana? Ayo temani temanmu."

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol basa-basi, seperti bagaimana sekolah Chanyeol dan sekolah Baekhyun yang berbeda. Tak lama, karena suara "Aku pulang" terdengar lagi dari pintu depan, disusul kemunculan pria yang agak tambun bersama anak laki-laki.

Chanyeol sdengan refleks berdiri dan mengucap salam, "Halo, namaku Park Chanyeol, teman Baekhyun."

Laki-laki tambun yang Chanyeol asumsikan adalah ayah Baekhyun nampak kaget, "Park Chanyeol?"

Dia segera mendekati Chanyeol, "Gangsan Blok A nomor 2?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki mirip ayah Baekhyun menerjangnya.

"Wow, Park! Aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini, bisakah aku main ke rumahmu?"

"Baekbum!" seru Baekhyun dan ibunya protes.

"Kenapa?" anak bernama Baekbum merangkul Chanyeol, "katanya dia teman Baekhyun. Teman si bocah berarti temanku juga." sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

Chanyeol cengengesan, "Tentu bisa, _hyung_, datang saja kapan pun."

"Aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu, Park," Baekbum menepuk-nepuk dadanya, "panggil aku _Big Brother, _oke? _Big Brother._"

* * *

"Wow," Baekhyun menggigit es krim-nya, "tadi itu hebat sekali, Yeol!"

Yah, setelah perkenalan singkat dan basa-basi paling basi, Chanyeol mulai diinterogasi tentang keluarganya yang sibuk dengan kerajaan bisnis seperti di drama-drama. Bahkan kakak Chanyeol pun dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna, dan Chanyeol bersyukur sang kakak membela Chanyeol agar tidak hidup terkekang seperti dirinya.

Ibu Baekhyun langsung memeluknya simpati saat Chanyeol bilang ia hanya bertemu orangtua sebulan sekali, tiga kali kalau beruntung. Istana yang dikagumi Baekbum itu sama sekali tidak _hangat_. Tapi itu tak mengurungkan niat Baekbum untuk menjelajah disana.

"Mulai sekarang anggap saja aku ibumu, Chanyeol_. _Mulai sekarang kami _juga _keluargamu, mengerti?"

Itu adalah pencapaian luar biasa dalam sehari. Chanyeol menyombongkan diri dalam hati.

Baekhyun membuang stik es krim-nya (sembarangan) lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Sekarang Chanyeol keluargaku!" ia melompat memeluk Chanyeol yang terkekeh-kekeh.

Chanyeol melepas belitan Baekhyun, memandangi wajah manis anak itu, "Kau juga harus bertemu keluargaku, Baek."

* * *

"Wow, lihat siapa yang datang."

Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol, menggenggam erat-erat kaos Chanyeol, ketakutan.

"Kakak membuatnya takut."

"Benarkah?"

Anak perempuan itu mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol, dan sedikit lebih tinggi. Baekhyun takut melihat senyumnya yang lebar, seakan-akan melihat Baekhyun seperti melihat boneka baru yang siap dimainkan. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, Chanyeol bilang kakaknya lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

"Halo," kakak Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, "aku Park Yura, panggil saja Yura-_eoni_,"

"Ehm, kakak, dia ini laki-laki."

Hening lama.

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun menjabat tangan Yura takut-takut, Yura menganga tak percaya, "Na-namaku Byun Baekhyun…"

"Uuuuggghh… manisnyaaaa!" Yura memeluk Baekhyun tiba-tiba hingga yang bersangkutan mengap-mengap.

"Kakak, kau membuatnya sesak!"

Yura melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum hangat. Mendadak ketakutan Baekhyun sirna seketika.

"Kupikir kau anak perempuan yang diberi misi oleh orangtuanya untuk mendekati Chanyeol."

Saat itu Baekhyun belum mengerti betapa _drama queen_-nya seorang Park Yura.

"Tapi karena kau laki-laki," Yura terkikik-kikik mencurigakan, "selamat datang di rumah, adik iparku!"

Sayangnya saat itu Baekhyun belum mengerti makna "adik ipar".

Yang ia mengerti adalah bahwa ia diterima, sebagai keluarga.

* * *

Tapi keluarga Chanyeol bukan hanya Yura.

Hari itu adalah tepat sepuluh hari ketika Chanyeol mengenalkannya pada Yura. Baekhyun kembali ke rumah Chanyeol atas paksaan sang tuan rumah. Karena hari itu orangtua Chanyeol—untuk pertama kali setelah sebulan keliling Eropa—pulang.

Seperti pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yura, Baekhyun juga bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol, menatap takut-takut pada sepasang mata horor dari seorang wanita cantik namun terlihat angkuh, dan juga pandangan menilai seorang pria yang mirip Chanyeol.

"Siapa ini, Chanyeol?"

"Temanku."

Baekhyun sempat tersentak saat Chanyeol bicara dengan nada datar. Tidakkah Chanyeol rindu ayah-ibunya? pikir Baekhyun. Ini baru pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol bicara sedingin itu.

"Oh," wanita yang Baekhyun kira ibu Chanyeol mendelik padanya, "dari keluarga mana?"

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Ini, inilah yang membuatnya tidak punya teman yang benar-benar _teman_. Ibunya pikir putera-putera bangsawan yang dikenalkan padanya itu benar-benar baik? Oh, tentu saja ibunya tak tahu, yang menjalani itu semua 'kan bukan dia.

"Rumah pertama di tikungan, pagarnya biru."

Ibu Chanyeol selalu menilai sesuatu dari harga, orang dewasa selalu seperti itu. Mereka suka angka. Mereka tidak bisa melihat keindahan dari bunga mawar di tepi jalan dan lebih memilih berlian yang mahal, yang memiliki angka lebih banyak. Kadang Chanyeol tak ingin tumbuh dewasa.

"Ibu sudah mengijinkanmu sekolah di tempat yang tidak berkualitas," ibunya bersidekap, "tapi ibu tidak pernah mengijinkanmu bergaul dengan orang yang tidak berkelas juga, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, Baekhyun merunduk sedih. Sedikit banyak ia tahu bahwa ibu Chanyeol tidak menyukai eksistensinya dalam hidup Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin dengar pendapat ayah."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan memelas, dan memaksa. Kepala keluarga Park balas menatap Chanyeol datar seperti biasa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kupisahkan kau dengan anak ini?"

Chanyeol dengan refleks menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, semakin menyembunyikan tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil di balik punggungnya. Ia mendesis marah, menatap ayahnya menantang.

"Aku akan memberontak," katanya tegas, "dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merugikan. Aku menyelesaikan PR-ku lebih cepat agar bisa bermain dengannya."

Ayah Chanyeol, seperti pebisnis kebanyakan, menilai sesuatu dari segi keuntungan. Maka Chanyeol dengan cerdas memanfaatkan hal itu. Entah sebenarnya Baekhyun yang terlalu kekanakan atau Chanyeol yang terlalu dewasa dari usia sebenarnya.

Akhirnya sang ayah berdehem, berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol, "Asal kau tetap fokus pada tujuanmu, terserah kau saja."

Wajah Chanyeol menjadi cerah, berkebalikan dengan mimik ibunya.

"Tapi, sayang—"

"Aku tak mau lagi mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti Chanyeol yang memberontak."

Dengan itu Tuan Park pergi ke kamarnya, sementara Nyonya Park menyusul sesudah memberi Baekhyun pandangan menyeramkan.

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, "Ibumu tidak menyukaiku…"

Maka Chanyeol memeluknya. Baekhyun yang ingin ia lindungi, sekarang terluka karena kesalahannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak usah mengenalkan Baekhyun, seharusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Chanyeol pikir manisnya Baekhyun akan mampu meluluhkan bekunya hati ayah dan ibunya, tapi dia salah.

Yura yang sedari tadi mengintip kemudian mendekati Baekhyun, menepuk kepalanya, "Jangan menangis, Baekhyun."

"Kakak…" Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Chanyeol, membuat Yura ikut sedih melihatnya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bersenang-senang saja?"

Yura mengeluarkan tiga tiket _Dream Land_ sambil nyengir lebar.

* * *

_Dream Land _benar-benar bisa mengembalikan tawa Baekhyun. Hari itu mereka bermain hingga sore, sampai-sampai Yura kewalahan mengurusi dua bocah yang sama hiperaktif-nya itu.

Langit berubah jingga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghempaskan diri di tanah berumput sambil tertawa-tawa. Yura ikut duduk, tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya senang.

"Kamu suka kesini, Baek?"

"Um!" Baekhyun mengusap keringat di dahinya, "main bersama Chanyeol menyenangkan!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang," Yura mengecek jam tangannya, "sudah sore dan orangtuamu pasti khawatir, Baekhyun."

Maka mereka berjalan pulang bertiga sambil bercerita tentang permainan yang tadi mereka mainkan. Yura mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang begitu bersemangat.

"Permisi," seorang paman menghampiri mereka, "karena ini masih dua hari setelah ulang tahun _Dream_ _Land_, ada _souvenir _gratis untuk anak-anak."

Paman itu membawa mainan duduk berbentuk hewan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai memilih-milih. Kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil mainan lumba-lumba yang tersisa satu, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol juga memilih mainan yang sama.

"Lumba-lumba hanya satu, kalau kalian mau mainan kembar ambil saja yang lain." saran si Paman.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, keduanya sama-sama ingin lumba-lumba. Yura mencoba menengahi.

"Lakukan gunting-batu-kertas saja."

Baekhyun baru saja memulai ancang-ancang namun tangan Chanyeol lebih cepat mengambil mainan berbentuk ikan badut. "Sepertinya aku ambil yang ini saja," kemudian ia mengambil mainan lumba-lumba dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun, sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ini, Baekhyun. Untukmu."

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun memandanginya lama, lama sekali. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa lupa benda berharga ini?

Hari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membongkar barang lama dalam kardus di bawah ranjang. Ia terkejut saat menemukan layang-layang merah di dalam sana, dan mainan lumba-lumba. Semua ini mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol dan pertemuan mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menggantung layang-layang setengah rusak di samping meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil lumba-lumba, membersihkannya sedikit kemudian menaruh benda itu diatas meja belajar. Tersenyum lagi dengan wajah merona.

Chanyeol…

"Astaga!" Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, "aku lupaaaa!"

Tergesa-gesa ia membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian berlari kencang keluar rumah. Baekbum meledeknya namun Baekhyun tak mendengarkan. Ia mengecek jam tangan dan mempercepat larinya.

"Tinggal lima menit!"

* * *

Hari Jumat berarti Chanyeol latihan basket sampai sore. Sebelum ia selesai, Baekhyun sudah ada di bangku penonton (kadang dengan es krim vanila) menunggu Chanyeol dan mereka akan pulang bersama.

Baekhyun tiba sambil terengah-engah. Ia segera duduk di bangku penonton kemudian melihat permainan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat memandangnya dan nyengir lebar pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol selalu hebat di lapangan basket. Baekhyun mengagumi permainan Chanyeol sejak pertama melihatnya. Bagaimana Chanyeol men-_dribble_, melakukan _shoot_, kemudian…

…melompat bebas. Melayang di udara seperti burung.

"Whooaa…"

Sampai sekarang pun Baekhyun masih terkesima dengan lompatan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kakinya menekuk, kemudian lengkung badannya, dan tangan bersama bola yang meluncur mulus mencetak angka. Seakan-akan ada _blink _di sekitar Chanyeol, membuatnya terlihat indah.

Sampai sekarang pun Baekhyun masih menyukai _dunk. _Menyukai lompatan Chanyeol.

* * *

"Kukira kau tak datang, Baek."

Masih dengan latar sore yang sama, dan es krim vanila di tangan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan bersisian.

"Aku datang, kok."

Chanyeol dengan jahil menyentuhkan es krim-nya dengan hidung Baekhyun sampai anak itu berteriak terkejut.

"Chanyeol, itu jorok!"

Chanyeol nyengir tak berdosa, "Memangnya anak lelaki mana yang tidak jorok, huh?"

Baekhyun mengumpat tak jelas sambil menyeka sisa es krim Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, kau masih ingat mainan lumba dari _Dream_ _Land_?"

Chanyeol berpikir sambil menggigit es krim-nya, "Masih, kenapa?"

"Tadi aku menemukannya di kardus," Baekhyun tersenyum, "dan ku taruh di meja belajar."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Punyaku entah dimana, yang ikan Nemo itu."

"Itu ikan badut, Chanyeol. Astaga."

"Apa kau mengenal manusia yang lebih dulu memanggil ikan badut dengan Nemo sebelum aku, Baek? Yang menangis setelah selesai menonton _film_-nya itu, loh."

"Jangan meledekku!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku berkata jujur, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Omong-omong tentang itu, aku jadi ingat pertemuan pertama kita, saat itu kau menangis kencang dengan suara cemprengmu itu—"

"Jangan bahas itu!"

"—Kau tahu, Baek, suaramu dahsyat sekali, telingaku diare mendengarnya—"

"Chanyeol! Kubilang jangan—"

"—Bisa tidak kau tunjukkan padaku sekali lagi? Rasanya walau cempreng, suaramu membuatku kangen—"

"CHANYEOOOOL!"

* * *

**Finite**

* * *

Kim's note :

Aduh maaf kalo nggak nge-_feel_.. alurnya kecepetan, saya pikir. saya baru pisah sama seseorang yang saya udah anggep kayak kakak.. perasaan saya jadi rumit(?) /malah curhat/ aslinya mau update kamis kemarin biar nggak terlalu lama tapi apa daya PR memanggil-manggil -_-

Btw Yura udah punya jiwa fujo dari kecil muahaha.. /ga penting/

Scene Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang ngerebutin mainan lumba-lumba (mainan duduk, tau kan?) itu dari scene anime FREE! Ada yang tau anime itu? hehe

Pojokan(?) Ch 2 :

Q : setiap chap akan berubah judul ya?

A : iyap, karena ini oneshot bersambung(?)

Q : kelinci si baek begimana jadinya?

A : hyunyeol udah aman di surga :D

Kapan ChanBaek jadian?

Hmm.. kapan-kapan? /plak/

-:-

**Thanks for :**

**La Eclairs** , mfayumu , **Shouda Shikaku** , nadyadwiandini10 , **vitCB9** , nopiefa , **Sniaanggrn** , chika love baby baekhyun , **hunhanrakaisoo** , uchanbaek , **CussonsBaekBy** , alfi lee , **welcumbaek**, Parkbaekyoda , **Sonewbamin** , Maple fujoshi2309 , **oneal** , neli . shawolslockets , **BLUEFIRE0805** , Changsha , **Kim Bo Mi** , BLAUESKI , **hyunyoung** , indah byunjungkim , **Re . Tao** , ChanBaekLuv , **nur991fah** , baguettes

-:-

Walau ga bisa bales satu-satu tapi percayalah, saya bacanya berulang-ulang sambil nyengir kesenengan XD

Makasih segala review manisnyaa! Makasih juga buat yang fav/follow! Semoga kalian terhibur dg fic gaje ini, hehe :D

Wanna give me a review again? :D


	4. Ghost at School

**Character(s) © God**

**I take no profit, just for fun**

* * *

**Ket : cerita Jongin ada di dalem tanda [**_**"…"**_**] . Percakapan di telepon ada di dalem tanda (("…."))**

* * *

**4****th**** : Ghost at School**

* * *

"Tahu tidak, cerita hantu di sekolah kita?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut horor.

Siang itu mereka berenam duduk di kantin dalam satu meja. Karena Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah diluruskan, kini mereka menjadi teman yang cukup akrab. Dan omong-omong tentang Jongin, dia masih berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo yang sangat amat tidak peka padahal sudah dikirimi berbagai macam sinyal.

Sehun menyenderkan dagu di bahu Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Yang sedang ramai dibicarakan? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, sih."

Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Sehun namun yang bersangkutan tidak mau lepas, "Siswi kelas sebelah itu, ya? Aku hanya meyimak sekilas."

"Oh! Yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu?" respon Chanyeol menggebu-gebu. Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk di sisinya berwajah suram.

"Ha-hantu? Ye-yeool…" anak itu memeluk lengan Chanyeol ketakutan. Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan dengan memeluk Baekhyun protektif sambil nyengir lebar.

Jongin memutar bola mata bosan, "Kau tahu cerita itu, Kyungsoo-_ya_?" padahal dia juga mencari-cari kesempatan.

"Tidak, aku tak tertarik." jawab Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku pada novelnya. Jongin patah hati seketika.

"Kalian tidak tahu, ya? Padahal itu lumayan seram." ucap Jongin tak lagi bersemangat.

Mata Luhan berbinar-binar, "Seperti apa? Ayo ceritakan, Jongin!"

"Ja-jangaaaann!" Baekhyun merajuk.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ayolah, Baek, ada aku, kok."

"Ya sudah, aku dengar, deh." Sehun tak peduli apa pun asal dia tetap bisa bermesraan dengan Luhan-nya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajah, membuat ekspresi seram lalu berkata pelan,

"Jadi begini… malam itu—"

* * *

Baekhyun mondar-mandir tak karuan. Baekbum memprotes kelakuan adiknya yang mirip setrika.

"Oi, bocah! Sekali lagi mondar-mandir di depan TV, kutendang kau."

"Baekbuuum!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menerjang kakaknya hingga yang bersangkutan serangan jantung.

"Kenapa?!"

"I-itu…" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, "ponselku tertinggal di sekolaaaah! Huwaaaaa…"

"H-hah?" Baekbum menyingkirkan adiknya yang hampir menggunakan kaosnya sebagai saputangan, "ya sudah ambil sana."

"Tapi aku takuuut! Baekbum, temani aku!"

"Enak saja, sebentar lagi acara favoritku dimulai, tahu."

"Tapi itu ponselkuuu…"

"Ponselmu bukan ponselku, bocah. Lagipula masih ada hari esok, kan?"

"Tidak mauuu! Maunya sekarang!"

Baekbum sakit kepala, "Ambil saja sendiri! Kau itu sudah tujuhbelas, sampai kapan mau bermanja-manja?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya setelah melempar Baekbum dengan sandal rumahnya (dan tepat mengenai wajah). Ia berbaring telungkup di ranjang, cemberut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ponselkuu…"

Baekhyun dan ponsel sudah seperti pisang dengan pohonnya (kalau pisang dengan kulitnya, nanti Chanyeol marah karena dikalahkan oleh seonggok ponsel). Kalau tidak ada ponsel, eksistensi Baekhyun di dunia maya akan terancam. Lagipula dia punya banyak _followers_ di _twitter _dan Baekhyun sudah bertekad untuk membuat _tweet _minimal sekali sehari. Tapi hari ini dia belum membuat satu pun! Bagaimana nasib _followers_-nya nanti?

(Ah, sudahah, narsis Baekhyun itu bawaan lahir).

Dan lagi kalau tidak ada ponsel, bagaimana nasib rutinitas malam Baekhyun untuk SMS-an dengan Chanyeol?—tunggu, Chanyeol?

Mendadak sebuah bohlam lampu menyala di otak Baekhyun.

Segera anak itu berlari kembali menuju ruang tengah dimana Baekbum tengah bersantai menonton acaranya. Baekhyun dengan kurang ajar menghalangi layar televisi sampai alis kakaknya menukik tajam mengalahkan pesawat tempur yang terjatuh saking kesalnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Singkirkan tubuh kerempengmu itu dari kecantikan Jang Nara-ku!"

"Pinjam dulu ponselmu!"

Baekbum berdecih kemudian merogoh kantongnya, "Kenapa, sih, pakai tertinggal segala!"

"Aku lupa!" kilah Baekhyun, "aku menaruhnya di kolong bangku saat jam olahraga karena buru-buru, tidak sempat memasukkannya ke tas!"

Baekbum menyodorkan ponselnya dan Baekhyun segera merebutnya cepat, mengetik nomor Chanyeol yang ia hapal di luar kepala kemudian menunggu sambil menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya. Cemas.

(("Halo? Kenapa, _Big Brother_?"))

"Chanyeol!" ucap Bakhyun kelewat senang.

(("Baek? Kenapa menelpon pakai ponsel Baekbum? Ponselmu mana?"))

"Tertinggal di kelaaaas! Chanyeol, temani aku mencarinya!"

(("Errr…")) Chanyeol terdengar berpikir, Baekhyun kini menggigiti telunjuk saking cemasnya, (("maaf, Baek, ayah memintaku membantu proyek klien barunya dan harus selesai sekarang, kau tahu—"))

"Kenapaaaaa?!"

(("—aku tidak bisa menolak _perintah_ ayah, kan? Nah, sekarang coba telepon Luhan atau Kyungsoo, aku akan kirim nomornya."))

Tak sadar air mata Baekhyun sudah jatuh, "Baiklah…"

(("Baek,")) Chanyeol menghela napas, (("maafkan aku."))

"Umm…" Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, "tak apa, kok."

(("Ya sudah, kau hati-hati, ya. Apalagi dengan hantu yang ada di sekolah—"))

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya ganas.

"Chanyeol bodoh! Itu malah membuatku semakin takut, tahuuu!"

* * *

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, di depan sekolahnya yang gelap dan sepi. Tanpa teman, dingin menusuk, Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya sambil menggigil dingin sekaligus takut.

Ia sudah menghubungi Luhan, Kyungsoo, bahkan meminta Penjaga Sekolah menemaninya, tapi hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar sial.

"_Err… maaf Baekhyun… sekarang aku sedang kencan bersama Sehun."_ cukup seperti itu dan Baekhyun tidak tega mengganggu momen romantis sahabatnya padahal pasangan gula itu selalu bermesraan dimana saja.

Dan Kyungsoo… _"Maaf, Baekhyun-_ah_, PR Kimia-ku tidak bisa menunggu, dan kau sudah tujuhbelas! Jangan percaya hal kekanakan macam hantu, dong!"_

"_Dasar Kyungsoo tidak pekaaa!" _umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sementara Penjaga Sekolah hanya memberi Baekhyun kunci kelasnya, tidak berniat mengantar karena tadi beliau sudah mengelilingi sekolah dan kakinya sudah lelah.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia bisa saja memaksa Chanyeol tapi ia tidak mau membuat ayah Chanyeol berubah pikiran tentangnya, bahwa Baekhyun tidak memberi pengaruh buruk seperti melalaikan tugas demi hal yang tidak penting pada puteranya.

Pandangannya teralih pada gedung sekolah yang disinari cahaya remang-remang lampu di koridor, tapi tidak di ruang kelas. Ia mencari-cari letak kelasnya di lantai dua dan meneguk ludah kasar.

"Gelaaaap!"

Tapi demi ponsel tercinta, Baekhyun akan melalui rintangan ini! Semangat!

_Srak!_

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Diragukan, Byun. Dengar ranting jatuh saja kau sudah _stroke_.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah. Kakinya menjejak halaman dan Baekhyun mulai berlari, mempercepat pekerjaannya. Gelap, sepi, mencekam. Yang Baekhyun dengar hanyalah suara langkah dan napasnya, serta jantungnya.

Ia mulai berdoa, pandangan awas ke segala sudut sekolah. Baekhyun melewati lorong yang diterangi cahaya remang-remang dengan takut-takut. Diralat, sangat takut!

"Chanyeool…" Baekhyun mencicit, ingin menangis karena uji nyali ini.

Maka ketika langkahnya mulai mendekati kelas, Baekhyun berdoa. Melihat sekeliling, melangkah lebih dan lebih cepat lagi. Kunci di tangannya ia genggam erat.

[_"—seorang siswi meninggalkan buku latihannya di sekolah—"_]

Siaaal! Kenapa Baekhyun harus mengingat cerita Jongin dalam keadaan begini?!

[_"Buku latihan itu harus dikumpul besok. Kau tahu guru Kang? Ibu galak itu tidak akan mengampuni murid yang tidak taat dengan peraturan."_]

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu. Bukan langkahnya, napasnya, ataupun detak jantungnya.

[_"Karena itu, dengan nekat siswi tersebut datang ke sekolah. Pukul sembilan malam."_]

Baekhyun sampai di pintu kelasnya. Ia segera membuka pintu dengan kunci di tangannya. Namun karena gugup, kuncinya terjatuh.

[_"Dan ketika ia sampai di kelasnya, saat itulah ia melihat—"_]

Sesosok banyangan lewat di koridor. Baekhyun bersumpah ia benar-benar melihatya.

[_"—ketika ia melihat bayangan aneh tersebut, ia mempercepat gerakannya. Namun pintu kelasnya macet._]

Gemetar, Baekhyun mengambil kuncinya cepat dan kembali menyocokkannya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi dia tak boleh melakukannya. Baekhyun sangat takut, tapi ia tak boleh menunjukkannya. Jantungnya bertalu, kakinya sudah terasa lemah. Apalagi kemudian—

[_"Lalu ia mendengarnya."_]

—ada suara langkah kaki.

[_"Mendekat, dan semakin mendekat. Lama kelamaan itu terdengar seperti kaki yang diseret-seret—"_]

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Baekhyun berlari sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menangis. Ia menabrak beberapa bangku, tapi tak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengaduh. Baekhyun segera menemukan bangkunya, mengambil ponsel di bawah kolong bangku dan saat ia berbalik—

[_"Dia melihatnya. Wanita berambut panjang. Siswi itu berteriak—"_]

Baekhyun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

["_Wajahnya tak terlihat karena gelap, namun gadis itu seolah dapat merasakan si wanita tersenyum menyeramkan."_]

Lari! Lari! Baekhyun tak peduli apapun selain keluar dari tempat ini. Ia menangis kencang, memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol.

[_"Siswi itu berlari menuju pintu."_]

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, tak mau melihat ke arah wanita berambut panjang. Jantungnya memburu, kakinya gemetaran. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

[_"Namun belum sempat ia berbalik ke koridor—"_]

Baekhyun tercekat, berteriak lagi. Wanita itu kini merangkak mendekati pintu. Mendekati Baekhyun.

[_"Wanita itu mengejarnya sambil merangkak, dengan kaki berdarah yang terseret-seret."_]

Baekhyun tak mau melihat ke belakang. Kaki-kaki pendeknya memacu langkah lebih cepat. Melewati koridor, gema langkahnya bersahutan dengan gema seret yang lain. Namun walau dalam keadaan apapun,

"CHANYEEOOOLL! Hiks…"

Hanya Chanyeol yang dapat Baekhyun ingat.

[_"Berlari sedikit lagi, dan siswi itu hampir mencapai halaman sekolah yang lebih terang. Tapi…"_]

Sesuatu mencengkeram kaki Baekhyun.

[_"Tangan si wanita, yang pucat pasi bagai mayat. Cengkeramannya dingin seperti es, kaki si gadis ditarik mendekat—"_]

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAAAN!" Baekhyun meraung-raung.

"TOLOOONG!"

[_"Katanya kaki wanita itu hampir putus, dan dia menginginkan pengganti."_]

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya keras, dan cengkeraman itu lepas. Tak mau menoleh, Baekhyun berlari kencang menuju gerbang.

[_"Untung saja siswi itu akhirnya bisa lolos, dam tidak mau lagi ke sekolah malam-malam."_]

Baekhyun tidak mau lagi! Apapun itu, dia tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan bodohnya ini. Harusnya ia ambil ponselnya besok saja, seperti kata Baekbum.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah melewati gerbang. Ia menoleh sekilas dan menghela napas lega karena tidak menemukan apapun. Namun—

Bruk!

—ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Baek—"

"AAAAAAAAA! TOLONG JANGAN LAGI! KUMOHON—"

"—hyun! Baekhyun!"

Ia kenal suara ini. Tangan yang mencengkeram bahunya juga terasa familier. Baekhyun membuka mata cepat dan menemukan Chanyeol disana, menatapnya khawatir.

"CHANYEOOOOL…"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, menangis sekerasnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Chanyeol… hiks,"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggungnya, "Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Ta-tapi… tadi a-a-ada—"

"Aku tahu, tidak usah dipikirkan," ia menarik napas, "maaf, aku datang terlambat."

Baekhyun ingin menjawab, tapi suaranya tercekat tangis. Ia hanya menggeleng-geleng, meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak meminta maaf. Baekhyun maklum, pasti Chanyeol berusaha keras menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat agar bisa menyusul Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol masih memikirkannya.

"Baek?"

Kaki Baekhyun rasanya lemah, dan masih bergetaran.

"A-aku tak bisa berjalan...," ia mengusap air matanya, "gendong…"

Chanyeol menghela napas, berjongkok untuk menerima beban Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Baek."

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol, berbisik pelan, "Tidak apa, kok, aku senang Chanyeol mau datang…"

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"_Maaf membuatmu menangis."_

* * *

**1 hari yang lalu**

Chanyeol dan Jongin bertemu tak sengaja di kedai kecil yang menjual _seafood_.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_, kira-kira Kyungsoo suka cerita horor tidak, ya?"

"Pppfftt—"

Chanyeol tersedak tulang ikan. Jongin segeraa menyodorinya air mineral.

"—manusia apatis macam Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol nyengir, "dia tidak tertarik pada apapun selain novel berat macam _Lord of The Ring_."

"Oh, astaga," Jongin frustasi, "aku tidak suka noveeel."

Chanyeol meminum air mineralnya lagi, "Memangnya cerita macam apa yang mau kau ceritakan, huh?"

"Tidak terlalu seram, sih," Jongin meminum soda-nya, "tahu cerita siswi kelas sebelah, 'kan? Yang ke sekolah malam-malam dan melihat bayangan di koridor."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Kupikir itu Penjaga Sekolah, karena siswi itu meminjam kunci dan terlalu lama di dalam. Aku juga sudah menanyakannya dan memang benar begitu." katanya santai.

"Oh," Jongin menghela napas, "sudah kuduga, pasti Kyungsoo juga berpikir begitu."

Seketika Chanyeol menemukan ide brilian, "Mau kubantu mendekati Kyungsoo?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin berbinar-binar.

"Tapi kau bantu aku dulu."

"Pasti tentang Baekhyun."

Chanyeol nyengir.

"Ya sudah, aku bisa bantu apa?"

"Modifikasi ceritanya, dan bermain di dalamnya."

* * *

**Hari ini**

Chanyeol membuang stik es krim-nya sembarangan. Baekhyun sudah dipulangkan dan didiamkan dengan sogokan es krim vanila (jadi dia tidak perlu menahan diri untuk buang sampah sembarangan).

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kejadian hari ini, semua salahnya. Dan Chanyeol amat menyesal.

Ia mencoba memisahkan Baekhyun dengan ponselnya, sengaja mencari alasan agar tidak bisa mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah, kemudian muncul sebagai pahlawan. Semua itu adalah salah satu hobi Chanyeol, yaitu mengerjai Baekhyun.

Tapi karma memang ada. Dia beralasan ada pekerjaan dari ayahnya dan beberapa menit kemudian ayahnya benar-benar memberinya kesibukan. Untung saja Chanyeol bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa menyusul Baekhyun.

Namun ia terlambat.

Dan ia membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Ia sudah keterlaluan.

Chanyeol tiba di rumahnya, kemudian disambut pelayan-pelayan yang ia abaikan. Ia menelpon seseorang.

(("Halo, _hyung_?"))

"Kai," Chanyeol terdengar lesu, "kau tidak mengganggu Baekhyun berlebihan, 'kan?"

(("Jadi Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?"))

"Sudah. Katanya ada yang menarik kakinya. Maksudmu apa melakukan itu?"

(("Hah? Aku? Menarik kaki Baekhyun? Jangan bercanda!"))

Jongin tertawa, (("Baekhyun larinya kencang sekali, aku bahkan tak bisa menyusulnya sampai di lorong. Aku langsung pulang, kupikir kau sudah di sana—"))

* * *

**Finite**

* * *

**Kim's note :**

Wuhahaha… apa banget deh, gagal banget -_- alurnya lagi-lagi kecepetan pula, hahahah /dibuang/ jadi ceritanya saya iseng pengen nyoba horor dan "Randoms" pun jadi percobaan /plak/ XDD mohon maklum dengan kegagalan saya ini /bow/ :D

Btw Jongin panggil Chanyeol hyung… soalnya kedengerannya enak aja /heh/ tapi biar ada alasan, anggep aja karena Jongin kagum sama Chanyeol /?/ . Chanyeol panggil Jongin "Kai" soalnya dia udah pernah liat Jongin street dance, bareng Sehun juga. Jadi Sehun juga panggil Jongin pake "Kai"

Btw lagi, saya udah bilang kalo fic ini asal ngetik aja, kan? jadi nggak fluff melulu, Hehe /yaterus/

**Pojokan :**

Q : ending2nya keluarga chanyeol nerima baekhyun kan ya?

A : nggg… itu chap depan deh, hehe ._.v /dibakar/

Q : ini bisa berubah rate ga thor?

A : may to the be, mungkin, wkwkwk.. tenang, saya juga suka semut kok, apalagi semut rangrang /woy/

Q : ini menceritakan awal ketemu-nya ChanBaek?

A : iyap! Ga imut sama sekali kan wahahaha XD

Q : Sempet bingung pas baca di awal.. Ini udh end ?

A : bagian awal itu chanbaek kecil, jadi itu sebenernya flashback Cuma aku nggak ngasih tanda flashback, maaaff… trus bagian baekhyun naruh mainan lumba2 di meja belajar itu udah kembali lagi ke masa kini :D ini belom end kok, selama masih "Finite" berarti masih terus dilanjut :D

Q : baek bukn dri kalangan orang kaya yaa ?

A : baek kelas menengah.. /plak/ ayahnya pekerja kantoran sama baekbum, ibunya ibu rumah tangga biasa :D

Q : itu kenapa sih pake es krin dulu?

A : wkwkwkwk… akhirnya ada juga yg nanyain /teryata ngarep ditanya -_-/ jadi itu sebenernya simpel aja… karena saya pengen es krim… /plak/ /alasan macam apa ini/

Q : kok nggak ada tulisan flasbacknya ya?

A : itu sengaja, karena kupikir reader pasti udah tau kalo itu flashback ._. tapi ternyata saya membuat kesalahannn.. T.T chap ini saya udah kasih tanda kok, jadi ga bingung lagi, kan? :D

* * *

Aah iya, karena chap selanjutnya itu chapter pertengahan, ada yg mau ngasih ide buat drabble? Misalkan : "Baekhyun sama Chanyeol rebutan apel" hal random semacem itu XD rencananya chap depan saya buat kumpulan drabble gitu, tapi gaada konflik ya, yg fluff aja :D

(sejujurnya karena saya ga ada ide /dibuang/)

* * *

**-:-**

**Thanks for reviewers Childhood :**

**takaiyaki** , La Eclairs , **alfi lee** , hunhanrakaisoo , **uchanbaek** , Shouda Shikaku , **Parkbaekyoda** , neli amelia , **bvocalight** , CussonsBaekBy , **Hyunsaa** , Dhea485 , **chepta chaeozil** , Maple fujoshi2309 , **sunachann** , vitCB9 , **chika love baby baekhyun** , Song Jiseok , **exoel** , hunniehan , **indah byunjungkim** , summerbaek , **BLUEFIRE0805** , Guest , **nur991fah**

**-:-**

Lagi-lagi reviewnya manes sekaleeeehh… bikin diabetes, wkwk XDD

Wanna give me a review again?


	5. Drabbles

**Character(s) © God**

**I take no profit, just for fun**

* * *

**5****th**** : Drabbles**

* * *

**Fever**

"Mana Baekhyun?"

Pagi itu Chanyeol baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan keluarga Byun dan tidak menemukan seonggok Baekhyun di tempat biasanya.

Tuan Byun melipat koran dan berdeham, "Masih di kamarnya."

"Si bocah sakit," Baekbum keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah sebal, "pagi-pagi aku disuruh melakukan macam-macam. Dasar adik kurang ajar."

"Jangan begitu," ibu Baekhyun datang dari dapur sembari membawa nampan berisi bubur, "jarang-jarang adikmu sakit."

Chanyeol menaikkan alis heran, "Sakit apa, bu?"

"Panas, Chanyeol-_ah_. Kemarin anak itu hujan-hujanan."

Chanyeol berinisiatif menggantikan ibu Baekhyun membawa makanan untuk anaknya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun hati-hati sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun pakai hujan-hujanan segala di akhir musim gugur. Anak itu ternyata kelewat berbahaya jika lepas dari pengawasan Chanyeol sedikit saja.

"Baek?"

Sungguh pemandangan langka melihat Byun Baekhyun terbaring dibungkus selimut sampai leher, alih-alih berlarian mengelilingi rumah seperti anak autis.

Baekhyun memandangnya seperti anak anjing terbuang, Chanyeol langsung luluh. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja samping ranjang dan mengecek suhu badan Baekhyun di termometer.

"Kau tahu sekarang musim apa?"

Baekhyun cemberut, "Musim gugur." hidung dan pipinya merah.

"Kau tahu hujan-hujanan di akhir musim gugur akibatnya apa?"

Baekhyun makin mengerucutkan bibir, "Sakit…"

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, kesal diomeli pagi-pagi. "Maaf."

Chanyeol mendesah, "Katanya orang bodoh tidak gampang sakit. Ternyata itu salah."

Pelipis Baekhyun berkedut kesal, "Kau mau bilang aku bodoh?"

"Orang pintar tidak akan menghujani dirinya di awal musim dingin."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut, kesal. Rambut cokelatnya yang lepek karena keringat berantakan, membuatnya malah terlihat lucu, "Chanyeol menyebalkan." desisnya.

Chanyeol nyengir, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disisi Baekhyun, "Sekarang kau harus makan."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Baek, _please_."

"Tidak mauuu…" Baekhyun bersikeras menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

Chanyeol menarik selimutnya tidak sabaran, "Ayolah, Baek, berhenti bermain-main!" namun pegangan Baekhyun terlalu kuat.

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku tidak lapar!"

Menyerah, Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya, "Lalu maumu apa?"

Baekhyun menyembulkan rambut berantakannya, kemudian mata sipitnya yang menatap Chanyeol memelas, "Mau es krim…" katanya dengan suara teredam selimut.

"Apa?! Kau gila, Baek! Nanti sakimu makin parah!"

"_Tuh_, _kan_," batin Baekhyun, cemberut.

Chanyeol mengambil sesendok bubur lalu mendekatkannya pada mulut Baekhyun, "Hey, coba lihat. Ini enak sekali, loh, kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi, "Coba saja sendiri."

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali bubur itu dengan kesal. Bertahun-tahun bersama Baekhyun, ia paling tahu arti dari setiap gelagat anak itu. Kalau dia merajuk begini, pasti ada maksud terselubung.

Dan Baekhyun itu kepala batu, kau tahu.

"Baiklah, Baek, baik. Apa yang kau mau—kecuali es krim!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, membuat jantung Chanyeol jumpalitan tak tentu. Tak sempat berpikir, tangan Chanyeol sudah ditarik kencang oleh Baekhyun hingga pemuda yang lebih tinggi jatuh terjerembab ke kasur Baekhyun, tepat di sampingnya.

"Baek—!"

"Peluk!"

Baekhyun memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan jurus terampuh sepanjang masa ; _puppy_ _eyes _plus plus. Chanyeol meneguk ludah gugup.

"Peluuuk…"

Baekhyun dan bocah TK sama saja.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba mau peluk?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, memadang Chanyeol dengan pandangan unyu sejagad raya seolah-olah berkata, _"Jadi Chanyeol tega menolak permintaankuuuuh…?"_

Sambil menghela napas, Chanyeol ikut masuk ke selimut _teddy bear_ Baekhyun kemudian memposisikan dirinya menghadap si bocah. Tangan panjangnya melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, menarik tubuh panas anak itu mendekat. Segera Chanyeol merasa sensasi menyenangkan di perutnya akibat berbagi panas dengan Baaekhyun.

"Badanmu panas sekali, Baek."

"Mmm…" gumam Baekhyun, asik menenggelamkan wajah di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan dagu di puncak kepala Baekhyun, menikmati anak rambut cokelatnya yang basah menyapa kulit Chanyeol. _Wangi jeruk,_ Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Yeool…" panggil Bakhyun, suaranya teredam seragam sekolah Chanyeol.

"Hm? Apa?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan Chanyeol agar dapat menatap pemuda yang disayanginya itu dengan lebih leluasa. Cokelat bertemu hitam, Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi.

"Cium…"

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus lebih rajin membersihkan telinganya.

"H-hah?"

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremas kuat seragam Chanyeol, memejamkan mata sambil berbisik, "Ciiuuum…" manja sekali.

Bahaya! Alarm peringatan di kepala Chanyeol mulai berbunyi.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah, disamping bingung. Baekhyun itu walau manja tapi dia punya jiwa _tsundere_. Selama ini yang lebih dulu mencium itu pasti Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun terlalu _tsundere _untuk melakukannya lebih dulu.

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya berubah sayu. Mendadak Chanyeol menyesal telah bertanya.

"Tidak mau, ya…"

"_Mau, kok! Banget, malah!" _batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau Chanyeol tidak ma—uwaa!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, pinggang Baekhyun ditarik mendekat. Wajahnya kembali terbenam di dada Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau, hm?"

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mulai menciumi kening Baekhyun, sementara yang bersangkutan memejamkan mata dengan suhu tubuh meningkat drastis dan kembang api meletup-letup di dada. Kecupan Chanyeol turun ke pipi, ketagihan dengan kulit Baekhyun yang lembut seperti bayi. Kemudian Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun, memandang sejenak wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Dan akhirnya bermuara di bibir Baekhyun, lembut dan manis. Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol diantara kecupannya.

Ia yang bertemu lalu terpisah. Keduanya terengah karena suhu yang terlalu panas. Lalu saling menatap, tak lama karena Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, malu luar biasa.

Chanyeol terkekeh-kekeh bahagia, memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

"_Ah, kalau begini terus aku bisa senang Baekhyun sakit lama-lama…" _Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol tersadar, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu…

Kemudian matanya membelalak.

"Astaga! Aku bisa terlambat!"

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya dan segera menepuk dahinya, "Aku terlambaaat!"

Ia hendak beranjak dari sana namun lengan Baekhyun segera melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Baek! Ayolah, ini sudah jam pelajaran pertama!"

"Sudah telat, Yeol, bolos saja sekalian."

"Tapi—"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya, "Peluuuk…" tambahan suara mirip anak anjing terbuang.

Dan—seperti seharusnya, mana bisa Chanyeol menolak permintaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun protektif, menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut cokelat anak itu. Menyamankan diri, tak mau berpikir lebih banyak.

"Kali ini saja, Baek. Kali ini saja."

Sayangnya, dia melewatkan seringai lebar nan langka milik seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"_Salah sendiri Chanyeol mengabaikanku semenjak pertandingan basket musim dingin! Hari ini pokoknya Chanyeol harus bersamaku seharian!"_

Yah, begitulah. Wajah polos dan tingkah manja bisa sangat menipu.

* * *

**Camera **

_Baekhyun itu suka bertaruh—_

"Taruhan, mereka pasti pacaran."

—_dan dia itu licik—_

"Dilihat dari _Seoul Tower_ juga jelas sekali mereka pacaran, Baek." Chanyeol sweatdrop.

—_dan tidak mau mengalah—_

"Bisa saja mereka saudara, Yeol! Ayo, kau bertaruh juga!"

—_lalu keras kepala—_

"Tidak mau."

"Chanyeoool!"

—_juga menyebalkan—_

"Baek, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."

"Yeol! Lihat, lihat! Mereka berciuman! Yeay, aku menaaang!"

—_tapi unyu_—

"Kau kalah, Yeol! Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang!"

"_Apa-apaan ini," _Chanyeol mendesah lelah, "Terserahmu saja."

"Yay!"

—_sudahlah, toh Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menang—_

"Sekarang Chanyeol harus pakai kostum kelinci ini!"

—_tapi hukumannya jangan yang seperti ini juga…_

"H-HAH?!"

Baekhyun nyengir lebar, ia mengeluarkan kostum kelinci khas para badut penghibur dari dalam tasnya yang entah dia dapat dari mana—

"Aku meminjamnya di klub drama!"

—oh.

"Baek, ini di taman!" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengernyit jijik.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, "Aku juga tahu ini di taman."

"Gaaah!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi, "Maksudku, ini tempat umum! Aku tidak mau memakai benda menjijikkan itu disini!"

"Tapi Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menuruti perintahku!" Baekhyun mendelik sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Taruhanmu juga tidak adil, Baek. Jelas-jelas dua orang tadi itu berpacaran, persentase kemenanganku nol persen."

"Berisik! Yang penting Chanyeol kalah!"

"_Ah, Yang Mulia terlalu kejam." _batin Chanyeol merana.

Tapi ini hari libur yang teramat cerah, sayang untuk dirusak oleh suara supersonik Baekhyun yang menangis. Jadi…

"Ya sudah, aku harus melakukan apa dengan kostum bodoh ini?"

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol mengamankan telinganya dari teriakan senang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol cuma harus menghibur anak-anak, kok! Tidak susah, kan?"

Begitulah Chanyeol berakhir. Membagikan balon gratis pada anak-anak yang asik bermain di area khusus anak-anak. Tambahan kostum kelinci yang teramat pengap, mana kepala kelincinya berat, bokongnya juga keteraluan.

"Terimakasih, kelinci!"

Ah, tapi senang juga melihat anak-anak ini begitu gembira.

Omong-omong, setelah Chanyeol berganti kostum di toilet (dan memastikan tiada yang tahu kalau Park Chanyeol yang _terhormat _menjadi kelinci jadi-jadian), ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimana pun. Yang ada hanya seikat balon berisi tigapuluh berwarna-warni di samping toilet.

Senja beranjak ketika Chanyeol melambai pada bocah terakhir yang mendapat balon biru muda. Taman sudah hampir sepi, Chanyeol melepas kepala kelinci dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Yeeool!"

Baekhyun berlari tergopoh sambil membawa sekaleng soda. Ia memberikannya pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kerja bagus, Yeol!"

Pelipis Chanyeol berkedut. Kalau begini dia sudah seperti badut sungguhan.

"Apa, sih, tujuanmu melakukan ini padaku?" Chanyeol melepas pakaian badutnya, kemudian meminum soda pemberian Baekhyun.

Sementara yang bersangkutan tersenyum misterius, "Rahasia."

Chanyeol melempar kaleng soda yang sudah kosong ke tong sampah terdekat, "Curang. Kau membuatku melakukan yang kau mau tapi tidak yang ku mau."

Baekhyun tertiba merasa bersalah. Ia memasukkan kostum kelinci dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol jangan marah, ya." cicit Baekhyun, memandang Chanyeol memelas.

Chanyeol balas memandang curiga, "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Belajar dari pengalaman, sesuatu yang keluar dari tas Baekhyun tidak ada yang baik.

"A-aku Cuma ingin melihat Chanyeol tampil imut, kok…"

Dan benar saja.

"Jadi aku merekam penampilan Chanyeol…"

Pantas saja Baekhyun menghilang. Jadi tujuannya untuk mncari tempat strategis untuk melakukan hal nista itu.

Alis Chanyeol menukik, ekspresinya mengeras, "Baek—"

"Chanyeol imut, kok! Sungguh! Apalagi saat memberi anak-anak balon!"

"Tapi tidak usah direkam juga, Baek! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya!"

Baekhyun cemberut, "Memangnya kenapa? Chanyeol lucu, kok! Apalagi pantat kelincimu yang bergoyang-goyang itu, hihihi…"

Muka Chanyeol merah padam, malu sekaligus emosi, "Byun Baekhyun! Berikan kameranya!"

Selanjutnya teriakan Baekhyun kembali bergema di taman yang sepi. Ia berlarian menghindari Chanyeol yang mengejar. Baekhyun tertawa-tawa, mengangkat kamera itu tinggi-tinggi. Chanyeol makin frustasi.

"Baekhyun!"

"Hahahaha ambil saja sendiri!"

Tapi kaki Chanyeol jauh lebih panjang, tangannya juga. Maka kemudian dengan mudah Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang bebas hingga anak itu terpekik kaget. Chanyeol menyeringai, menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan yang bersangkutan jatuh berguling, kamera terhempas tapi masih baik-baik saja.

"Aku menang, Baek."

Chanyeol baru akan mengambil benda laknat itu sebelum Baekhyun menarik kakinya dan Chanyeol pun ikut terjatuh. Baekhyun mencoba meraih kamera namun tangan panjang Chanyeol juga ada disana. Mereka berguling-guling di tanah rerumputan seperti anak kecil, hanya demi seonggok kamera.

"Berikan padaku, Baek!"

"Tidak mauu!"

Chanyeol menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun, anak itu kegelian tapi enggan melepas kamera berharganya. Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol, berniat membalas dendam. Chanyeol tidak mengaduh, malah menarik kameranya lebih kencang, tapi pegangan Baekhyun juga sangat erat.

Tubuh mereka sudah berpeluh, bercampur tanah yang mengotori kaos namun keduanya tidak peduli. Rambut Baekhyun acak-acakan, kaos Chanyeol hampir robek ditarik Baekhyun kencang-kencang. Keduanya tak berniat mengalah.

Chanyeol menarik, "Baekhyun! Cepat lepaskan!"

Baekhyun balas menarik, "Tidak akan!"

Tapi sang kamera sudah tidak tahan lagi menjadi rebutan.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Lengah, Baekhyun melepas pegangannya. Chanyeol yang menarik teralu kencang juga melepaskannya, hingga kamera itu melambung terbang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapnya sambil menganga. Kamera meluncur indah, tercebur ke dalam sungai.

Sedetik.

Dua detik—

"TIIDAAAAAK!"

Sang kamera akhirnya menemui ajalnya.

* * *

**Diary?**

Sudah lama Baekhyun penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Hmm…"

Tentang sebuah buku hitam polos di kamar Chanyeol, yang dijaga si tuan rumah bak perhiasan mahal. Bahkan seorang Byun Baekhyun pun tidak diijinkan untuk melihatnya.

"Apa isinya, ya…"

Setiap Chanyeol melihat buku itu, ia akan tertawa, minimal tersenyum. Baekhyun 'kan jadi penasaran.

"Apa itu _diary_?"

Setiap Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol hanya akan mengulum senyum misterius sambil berkata, "Rahasia."

"Apa kucuri saja, ya."

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyusun sebuah rencana.

Minggu pagi berawan, ia berkunjung ke istana Chanyeol yang sepi. Sang tuan rumah tengah berlatih tanding melawan sekolah lain. Dengan wajah dan senyum polos bak malaikat, ia berhasil menipu para _maid _kalau Chanyeol tahu dia datang, dan Chanyeol memintanya untuk menunggu di kamar (yang kuncinya sudah ia duplikat—jangan tanya bagaimana bisa).

Baekhyun memang agak jarang ke rumah Chanyeol, karena biasanya pemuda tinggi itulah yang mengunjungi Baekhyun. Selama Baekhyun berkunjung pun, paling dihabiskan di ruang tamu yang luasnya tak terkira (Baekhyun pernah bersepeda disana, saat keduanya masih bocah). Frekwensi Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol itu bisa dihitung jari. Dan lagi, kalau memasuki daerah sakral tersebut, Baekhyun tidak pernah sendiri. _Chanyeol tak pernah membiarkannya masuk sendirian._

Jadi Baekhyun berpikir pasti Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tapi dimana dia menyembunyikannya…"

Baekhyun mulai menelusuri lemari pakaian Chanyeol, namun sialnya terkunci dengan _password_ dan Baekhyun malas menerka. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin Chanyeol akan menyimpannya disana. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terbiasa menggunakan segala sesuatu sesuai dengan fungsinya. Lemari pakaian, ya, hanya untuk pakaian.

Jadi pencarian Baekhyun berlanjut di meja belajar Chanyeol. Anak nakal itu dengan seenaknya memilah-milah buku Chanyeol yang tertata teramat rapi. Tidak menemukan yang ia cari, Baekhyun beralih pada rak-rak yang tersedia, namun yang ia temukan tidak lebih dari sebatas peralatan tulis biasa.

"Chanyeol kaya tapi barang-barangnya biasa saja, sederhana." bisiknya sambil tersipu.

Kalau begini Baekhyun 'kan jadi makin terpesona.

Eh.

Menggeleng-geleng, Baekhyun memeriksa jam tangannya dan terpekik kaget.

"Setengah jaaam!"

Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Tangan-tangan kecilnya menggeledah kamar Chanyeol seperti maling profesional. Chanyeol akan pulang setengah jam lagi dan Baekhyun belum mendapat apa pun.

"Dimanaaa?"

Baekhyun mulai putus asa. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana Chanyeol pernah menaruh buku hitam misterius yang disinyalir sebagai _diary_ itu. Di bawah bantal? Yang benar saja. Kamar mandi? Buat apa. Nakas? Sudah, dan tetap tidak ada. Lemari? Hmmm… tunggu.

Rasa-rasanya Chanyeol pernah menaruhnya di sekitaran lemari… tapi bukan di tengah lemari, karena Yura suka iseng membuka lemari Chanyeol dan mengambil uang adiknya sendiri sambil cekikikan. Urusan _password_, Yura itu berbakat jadi _hacker_, omong-omong. Sepertinya Baekhyun perlu berguru pada Yura kapan-kapan.

Jadi, dimana?

Dimana dimana dimanadimanadimana?

Berpikir, berpikir… kalau jadi Chanyeol, pemuda itu tidak akan menyembunyikan barang berharga di tempat _mainstream_ seperti lemari ber-_password_. Dia justru akan menyembunyikannya di tempat terbuka yang jarang terpikirkan, seperti…

Syuut!

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke atas lemari.

"U-uh! Tinggi!" Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah!

Ia segera menarik kursi belajar Chanyeol yang beratnya setara dengan beban hidupnya (agak berlebihan). Sambil mengumpat tak jelas, Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil membawa sang kursi tepat di depan lemari. Baekhyun mengatur napasnya.

Dari bawah, terdengar samar suara yang ia amat kenal, "Aku pulang."

"_Gyaaaaaaaaahh!" inner_ Baekhyun mencakar-cakar tirai, _"Kenapa cepat sekaliii?!"_

Panik, Baekhyun menaiki kursi secepat kilat dan menggapai-gapai atas lemari dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangan mungilnya kemudian mengangkap sesuatu berbentuk kotak—

"Apa? Baekhyun kesini? Dia tidak memberitahuku." sayup-sayup suara Chanyeol terdengar semakin mendekat. Gawat, gawat!

Buku itu kini dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Tunggu, ini bukan buku. Ini sebuah kotak yang mirip buku!

"Baek?" suara Chanyeol menaiki tangga.

Oke, tidak ada waktu. Penasaran Baekhyun sudah mencapai batas dan—astaga kotak ini bahkan tidak ada _password_-nya!

"Baek? Kau di dalam?"

Baekhyun membuka kotaknya.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol melongok dari balik pintu, menemukan Baekhyun berdiri membelakanginya di depan lemari dan—kenapa kursi belajarnya ada disana? Chanyeol mengernyit, kamarnya terlihat agak berantakan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang mau berkunjung, Baek?"

"Ha-ha," punggung mungil Baekhyun bergetar, "Ha-ha-ha."

Chanyeol menggaruk alisnya, "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Baekhyun membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan tawa kencang, sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya, memukul-mukul lemari dan mengusap air mata karena terlalu geli.

Baekhyun berbalik, tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol. Ia mendekati pemuda yang lebih tinggi lalu menyerahkan hasil jarahannya pada si tuan rumah. Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol, nyengir.

"Lucu sekali."

Baekhyun melesat pergi, mungkin pulang. Bibir tipisnya tak henti-henti menggerutu seperti, _"Cuma silsilah keluarga! Apanya yang lucu?! Kenapa dia menyimpan benda seperti itu segala, sih?! Dasar menyebalkan!"_. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mulut terngaga, heran dengan tingkah anak itu.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada kotak di tangannya. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Mungkin kelihatannya begitu, Baek."

Chanyeol membuka kotak itu dan terpampanglah gambar silsilah keluarga Park yang sama sekali tidak lucu disana.

"Tapi sebenarnya bukan ini kejutannya."

Chanyeol menekan namanya sendiri di silsilah tersebut, dan ternyata ada ruang lain dibawah gambar silsilah tersebut.

"Tadaa~!"

Terpampanglah puluhan mini foto konyol seorang Byun Baekhyun disana. Mulai dari fotonya yang sedang tidur dengan banyak coretan di wajah, fotonya cemberut dengan tumpahan kue ulangtahun di sekujur tubuh, foto Baekhyun yang sedang terjatuh, sampai foto Baekhyun versi bocah yang telanjang bulat tanpa sensor.

Chanyeol nyengir bodoh, "Lucuu~"

Diam-diam Park Chanyeol bisa nista juga ternyata.

* * *

**Draft **

(Note : […] = pesan Chanyeol, {…} = pesan Baekhyun)

**{**_Yeol__**}**_

_**[**__Apa?__**]**_

_**{**__Sedang apa?__**}**_

_**[**__Berbalas pesan denganmu, tentu saja.__**]**_

_**{**__TT^TT__**}**_

_**[**__Kau kenapa, Baek?__**]**_

_**{**__Mau es krim~__**}**_

_**[**__-_-__**]**_

_**[**__Kau tahu ini sudah pukul berapa?__**]**_

_**{**__Pukul duabelas, memangnya kenapa? ._.__**}**_

_**[**__… pergi saja sendiri sana.__**]**_

_**{**__Chanyeol jahat__**}**_

_**[**__Apa sih? Tidak tidur?__**]**_

_**{**__Memangnya orang tidur bisa membalas pesan, ya -3-__**}**_

_**[**__Hehe :v kita tidak ada kerjaan sekali, setiap hari bertemu, setiap hari juga berbalas pesan xD__**]**_

_**{**__Aku 'kan kangen padamu setiap hariiii~ :3__**}**_

_**[**__Umumumu~ sini kupeluk__**]**_

_**{**__*hug*__**}**_

_**[**__*kiss*__**]**_

_**{**__o/o__**}**_

_**[**__Hahahaha ^/^__**]**_

_**{**__Tadi ada yang tanya padaku, Yeol.__**}**_

_**[**__Hm? Tanya apa?__**]**_

_**{**__Dia tanya apa kau masih lajang__**}**_

_**[**__Terus?__**]**_

_**{**__Kubilang masih__**}**_

_**{**__Tapi kalau aku tidak suka, Chayeol juga tidak akan suka__**}**_

_**{**__Jadi dia mencoba membuatku menyukainya XD__**}**_

_**[**__HA?__**]**_

_**{**__Jadi aku menyuruhnya membelikanku es krim :3__**}**_

_**[**__Laki-laki atau perempuan?__**]**_

_**[**__Dasar -_-__**]**_

_**{**__Hehehe *menggaruk tengkuk*__**}**_

_**{**__Perempuan -,-__**}**_

_**[**__Kau cemburu, ya? :p__**]**_

_**{**__Tentu saja, bodoh -3- makanya aku menyuruhnya begitu :p__**}**_

_**[**__Jangan begitu, Baek, kalau mau es krim bisa bilang padaku, kan__**]**_

_**{**__Chanyeol membelanya? T.T__**}**_

_**[**__Ti-tidak! Kasihan tahu, uangnya habis hanya untuk meladenimu.__**]**_

_**{**__Dia Shin Hyora! Mana mungkin uangnya habis -_-__**}**_

_**[**__Oh, dia -_- ya sudahlah, dia itu menyebalkan, menempeliku terus -_-__**]**_

_**{**__HA? KAPAN?!__**}**_

_**[**__Akhir-akhir ini, saat aku tidak bersamamu__**]**_

_**{**T__.T__**}**_

_**[**__Tenang saja, Baek-sayang, dia tidak menyentuhku sedikit pun, kok, amit-amit -_-__**]**_

_**[**__Aku tidak suka perempuan yang suka pakai topeng seperti dia__**]**_

_**[**__Make-up nya tebal sekali__**]**_

_**{**__Jadi kau tidak suka aku pakai _eyeliner_? u,u__**}**_

_**[**__Eh, kalau itu 'kan cuma sedikit! Lagipula aku suka melihatnya, matamu jadi lebih indah o.o__**]**_

_**{**__Ehehehe ^o^/__**}**_

_**[**__Aku suka matamu, Baek__**]**_

Baekhyun cengengesan membaca balasan pesan Chanyeol. Pipinya merona di tengah kegelapan kamar, pujian sederhana dari Chanyeol memang bisa membuatnya senang.

_**{**__Aku juga suka mata Chanyeol, hehe :D__**}**_

_**[**__Masa?__**]**_

_**{**__Um! Indah seperti malam :D__**}**_

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, cahaya rembulan di balik jendela menyamarkan senyum tipisnya.

_**[**__Menurutmu malam itu indah, ya?__**]**_

_**{**__Tentu saja! Tanpa malam, bintang tidak bisa bersinar, 'kan?__**}**_

Chanyeol tertegun.

_**[**__Kalau begitu, mau tidak jadi bintangku?__**]**_

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam di balik selimut, "Chanyeol bodoooh!"

_**{**__Bodoh! Dari dulu juga memang begitu, 'kan? =3=__**}**_

Chanyeol merasakan 'dug' kecil di dadanya.

_**[**__Benar juga :)__**]**_

Lama, balasan dari Baekhyun tak kunjung datang, "Apa dia sudah tidur?"

_**[**__Baek?__**]**_

_**{**__Ya?__**}**_

"Belum tidur." Chanyeol tersenyum.

_**[**__Sudah mengantuk?__**]**_

_**{**__Hooaahhm… sedikit XD__**}**_

Chanyeol memandang layar ponselnya teduh. Rasanya percakapan sederhana tidak langsung seperti ini membuatnya ingin bertemu Baekhyun dan memeluk pemuda mungil itu saja.

_**[**__Baek?__**]**_

_**{**__Humm?__**}**_

Chanyeol keluar dari aplikasi pesan masuk, berpindah pada _draft—_yang hanya terhiasi sebuah pesan. Telunjuknya membeku di udara, ragu ingin mengirim _draft _yang entah berapa lama sudah ada disana, atau tidak.

_**[**__Selamat malam :D__**]**_

Chanyeol menggeleng, menelan liurnya yang entah mengapa terasa pahit.

Dia memutuskan untuk membuat _draft_ tersebut tetap disana, menunggu dalam diam.

_**{**__Um… selamat malam, Yeol__**}**_

Tanpa Chanyeol tahu, seseorang di seberang sana juga tengah memandang sendu satu-satunya _draft _yang entah kapan akan terkirim.

**[{**"_Aku mencintaimu."_**}]**

Biar itu menjadi masalah waktu.

* * *

**I scream**

(Note: latar waktu adalah sehari setelah pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol)

Chanyeol suka es krim. Baekhyun suka es krim. Hari itu pukul dua, panas membara bak neraka, toko yang menjual es krim terlihat di mata, menggoda iman dua bocah yang kehausan.

"ES KRIM!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak bersama, kemudian cekikikan sambil berlari menuju toko dekat taman kota. Kaki-kaki bocah mencoba berlomba sampai lebih dulu.

Mereka tiba bersama, mengatur napas sambil nyengir lebar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa won dari kantong celananya.

"Karena sekarang kau temanku, untuk merayakannya kita harus membeli es krim yang sama. Aku akan mentraktirmu, Baek!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun balas berbinar-binar, "Um!"

Keduanya melongok ke dalam mesin pendingin, menemukan banyak rasa es krim batangan tersebar minta dibeli. Chanyeol dengan semangat mengambil rasa pisang sementara Baekhyun yang stoberi.

Keduanya saling pandang.

"Baek, 'kan sudah kubilang es krim yang sama. Pisang saja!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, "Baek suka stroberi! Tidak suka pisang!"

Pelipis Chanyeol berkedut kesal lantaran rasa favoritnya diejek seorang bocah, "Aku juga tidak suka stroberi! Tidak enak, tahu!"

Baekhyun cemberut berlebihan, "Enak, kok! Chanyeol hanya belum mencobanya!"

"Kau juga belum mencoba rasa pisang, Baek! Ini enak sekali, lho!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku juga tidak!"

Keduanya saling menatap sengit.

"Baek—"

"Pokoknya stroberi!" Baekhyun tidak mau tahu.

Chanyeol akhirnya mendesah, repot juga. Kekanakan Baekhyun memang imut tapi terkadang menyebalkan. Kalau begini terus, perang dingin (es krim itu dingin, kan?) mereka tak akan berakhir cepat.

Hah.

Cuacanya panas pula.

Chanyeol gerah, nih.

"Begini saja," Chanyeol menaruh kembali es krim-nya, "Kita suit—"

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menyembunyikan es krim-nya di balik punggung, "Aku selalu sial kalau suit…" cicitnya malu-malu.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol terkekeh juga dibuatnya. Ah, sepertinya di masa yang akan datang Chanyeol akan susah marah pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku punya ide," Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita tulis rasa es krim selain stroberi dan pisang di telapak tangan, tapi tidak ada yang boleh melihat! Kalau pilihan kita sama, ayo pilih es krim yang itu."

Baekhyun menaruh kembali es krim stroberinya, lalu menatap Chanyeol tertarik, "Kalau berbeda?"

"Kau boleh memilih stroberi dan aku pisang."

"Siap!"

Maka, mereka pun segera berbalik badan dan mengeluarkan bolpoin dari ransel masing-masing. Chanyeol menulis rasa es krim lain dengan cepat, sementara Baekhyun begitu hati-hati.

"Sudah, Baek?"

"Um!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali berhadapan dengan telapak tangan disembunyikan di balik badan. Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun nyengir senang.

"Kita buka bersama. Satu, dua, tiga!"

Keduanya menunjukkan telapak tangan masing-masing.

_Vanila._

"Whoooaaa… bisa sama, ya!" ucap Baekhyun terkagum-kagum.

Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya karena keinginannya dan Baekhyun sama persis, padahal begitu banyak rasa es krim yang tersedia.

"Mengapa memilih vanila, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongak, memandang Chanyeol sambil merona, "Karena Chanyeol baik sekali!" ia tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya terlihat seperti garis yang melengkung indah, "Aku jadi ingat warna putih, seperti vanila."

Chanyeol terpana.

"Chanyeol sendiri kenapa memilih vanila?"

"I-itu—" Chanyeol gelagapan, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Habis… Baekhyun manis, putih lucu, mengingatkanku pada vanila.

Keduanya nyengir dengan rona merah muda.

"Yosh! Selanjutnya kalau kita beli es krim bersama, ayo pilih vanila!"

"Siaaaap!"

_Vanila itu putih, tak terikat warna apapun. Tapi manis dan lembut, membuatmu mudah menyukainya._

_Sama seperti hubungan mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

* * *

**Finite**

* * *

**Kim's Note :**

**Tsundere : mau-mau tapi malu, bahasa kerennya sih, gengsi(?)**

**Ide "Diary?" terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Spongebob Squarepants, yang suka pasti tau dong episode yang mana, wkwkwk XD**

**Judul "I scream" diambil dari anime "Hyouka" (yang dalam bahasa Inggris berarti Ice Cream)**

Pertama, maaf atas keterlambatan update~! /bowbowbowbow/ seminggu ini saya ada acara sekolah yang mengharuskan saya untuk tidak menyentuh lappie tercintah sama sekali huweeee T.T

Pengen sih update seminggu sebelum acara, tapi belum selesai ._. yaudah deh, baru rampung sekarang .-.

Seminggu yang sungguh menyiksa, akses internet terbatas sekali dan saya rindu berat sama ChanBaeeeekkk~~ /peyuk guling(?)/

Saya punya fetish(?) aneh, yaitu nista'in bias. Jadi alasan kenapa Chanyeol di chap ini begitu mengenaskan, salahkan fetish saya yang ngebias Canyol iniiii /nyengir/

Maaf juga buat plot yang gaje (btw ini masuk kumpulan drabble? Nggak deh kayaknya ._.), zuzur saya males ngetik karena faktor capek berkepanjangan sehabis kegiatan minggu ini, tapi saya pengen namatin Randoms secepatnya biar utang berkurang (siapa suruh dulu pake nambah utang segala -_-)

Maaf karena feelnya nggak dapet, saya nggak ahli bikin fluff... /pundung/

**Pojokan :**

Q : Jadi itu Baekhyun beneran ketemu hantu?

A : itu… saya serahkan pada imajinasi anda, ohohoho /dibuang/

Q : itu cyeol gak ngaku dia ngerjain baek?

A : canyol mah mana mau XD dia lebih suka minta maap dengan caranya sendiri :) /plis bahasanya/

* * *

**-:-**

**Terimakasih idenya :**

**vitCB9** (kepake buat **Fever**! Tapi alasannya beda, hehe XD) , **hunniehan** (kepake buat **Camera**! Tapi saya rubah dikit gapapa kan ya, hehehe /plak/) , **baguettes** (keren banget! huakakakak XDD tapi ntar rate nambah belom siap .-.v) , **lollyaiko** (ba-banyaaakkk /terharu/ kepake buat **Fever**, maaf gabisa make yg lain T,T otak saya mumpet banget padahal idenya keren-keren semuaahh ;;A;;) ,

**-:-**

**Terimakasih reviewnya di Ghost at School :**

**emyuki** , oranyeol , **CussonsBaekBy** , neli amelia , **Urushibara Puterrizme** , jongindo , **vitCB9** , hunniehan , **La Eclairs** , Beechanbaek , **YOONA** , Maple fujoshi2309 , **Hyunsaa** , 0706 , **Mela querer chanBaekYeol** , Re . Tao , **Majey Jannah 97** , Song Jiseok , **Parkbaekyoda** , Shouda Shikaku , **rillakuchan** , flamevamp . taemin , **Nenehcabill** , Guest , **RanHwa19** , Jung Hyejin , **bvocalight** , baguettes , **lollyaiko** , uchanbaek , **indri kusumaningsih** , takaiyaki , **BLUEFIRE0805** , nur991fah , **ChanBaekLuv** , NaYool , **Ndowclow** , sunshiners21 , **guardian's feel** , Fanteusey , **narsih . hamdan**

**-:-**

* * *

Beneran terharu banget pas buka ffn ripiunya manis-maniiiissss! Apalagi orangnya, manis plus-plus wkwkwk XD Pengen deh ketjup basah kalian semuah /ditendang/

Review kalian adalah semangat buat saya, makasih semuanya! :D

Review lagi?


	6. Cheating

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jarang bertengkar. Kalaupun iya, itu bisa dihitung jari dan biasanya tak lebih dari tiga hari, maksimal seminggu. Ini karena sikap dewasa Chanyeol—disamping rasa kangennya yang begitu besar—atau tingkah Baekhyun yang menjadi kacau dan semua orang akan menyalahkan Chanyeol lalu pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang meminta maaf.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini selalu tentang Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

Kalau diingat-ingat, selama ini yang berusaha menjaga hubungan mereka selalu Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol.

Walaupun—ya, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang jelas. Tapi tanpa dikata pun, Chanyeol teramat menyayangi Baekhyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun… tetap saja, bahkan pohon yang rindang terkadang tidak memiliki buah.

* * *

**Character(s) © God**

**I take no profit, just for fun**

**6****th**** : Cheating**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol terlihat uring-uringan, dan itu membuat Yura lama-kelamaan khawatir juga. Tak biasanya Chanyeol terlihat _stress _berlama-lama, karena Chanyeol selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahnya selama ini.

"Butuh pendengar?"

Saat itu adalah hari kelima Yura pulang dari Jepang (urusan bisnis, Yura mulai mengembangkan perusahaannya sendiri), dan dua hari lagi akan ke Belgia (juga untuk bisnis).

Chanyeol yang tengah menonton televisi—diragukan, karena ia lebih terlihat seperti melamun sambil sesekali memandangi ponselnya—menatap Yura dengan kerutan di wajah.

"Dengar apa?"

"Apa lagi?" Yura memberi Chanyeol secangkir teh, "tentu saja sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak seperti dirimu, adikku sayang."

Chanyeol mendesah, memijit pelipisnya. Sepertinya kemampuan _hacker_ Yura kini memasuki level yang lebih tinggi sehingga kakaknya itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Baekhyun, kak."

"Aku tahu, nak," Yura menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya, "aku tanya masalahmu, bukan objeknya."

Chanyeol meminum teh-nya, panas, "Aku merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Yura mencoba mengingat-ingat. Perasaan, waktu pertama kali dia pulang, Baekhyun menyambutnya seperti biasa. Mereka (Baekhyun dan Chanyeol) juga nampak normal-normal saja. Kemarin dan dua hari yang lalu saat Baekhyun berkunjung dan menginap (hasil paksaan Yura) juga baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Chanyeol merengut. Rambut hitam pendeknya ia remas, "Dia tidak menatap mataku."

Yura tahu pemuda manis bernama Baekhyun tidak pandai berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mungkin lebih bisa menyembunyikannya dari orang lain, tapi dari Chanyeol? Tidak, jika mereka sudah bersama bertahun-tahun.

"Oookee…" Yura mengangguk-angguk, "jadi, sudah punya petunjuk?"

"Itu dia, kak," Chanyeol mengerang, "kau tahu, aku dan Baekhyun punya kesepakatan untuk tidak menyentuh ponsel masing-masing. Aku yakin petunjuknya ada di ponsel sialan itu."

"Oh, adikku," Yura (yang _drama_ _queen_-nya kambuh) menangkup kedua tangan di wajahnya dengan dramatis, "kenapa kau jadi bodoh. Banyak jalan menuju Roma."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau tidak dapat ponsel, cari yang lain. Jaman sekarang untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan yang tidak diketahui saja ada banyak cara, tahu. Sidik jari, DNA, sidik telinga—"

"Masa' aku harus melakukan semua itu?!" Chanyeol gagal paham.

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh," Yura jadi gemas sendiri, "selidiki saja. Ekspresinya, gerak-geriknya, mata-matai dia."

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya seolah-olah Yura berubah menjadi kadal, "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Melakukan. Itu. Kak."

"Ya sudah, nikmati saja kegalauanmu itu sendirian."

Yura menyeringai licik saat mendengar Chanyeol menggeram sambil menghempaskan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Untuk cara efektif dan cepat, Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan.

"Sudahlah, hilangkan dulu gengsimu yang terlalu tinggi itu—"

"Siapa yang gengsi?!"

Yura memutar bola mata kemudian meminum teh yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

Ah, Chanyeol, jalanmu sudah buntu. Kau tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui usulan kakakmu. Yap, Chanyeol akan setuju dalam tiga, dua, saaaa—

"Baik, baik! Aku akan melakukannya."

—tu.

Yura tersenyum menang.

* * *

_**Katakan bahwa itu tidak benar.**_

* * *

Sabtu sore cerah di taman kota, surganya para pasangan untuk _refreshing_—coret, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukan pasangan (pasangan resmi maksudnya. Ahem).

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol! Lihat, aku beli ini! Ehehehe…" Baekhyun menunjukkan sebotol gelembung sabun sambil melompat-lompat bahagia.

"Dasar bocah." komentar Chanyeol tak berperasaan.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah, kemudian berlari-lari sambil meniup-niup gelembung sabun yang ia beli. Syal merah yang ia pakai berkibar-kibar menampar pipi Chanyeol. _Aneh_, biasanya Baekhyun akan meladeni ejekan Chanyeol sampai mulut keduanya berbusa. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Baek, ayo beli jjangmyeon."

"Um!"

Chanyeol berusaha mengartikan gelagat Baekhyun yang memang nampaknya biasa-biasa saja. Dia tetap ceria, manja dan menyebalkan. Dia tetap Baekhyun, _kelihatannya_ tidak ada yang aneh. Bahkan obrolan-obrolan mereka pun sama seperti biasanya. Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Chanyeol.

Dan benar saja. Saat Chanyeol pura-pura pergi ke toilet, pura-pura menelpon, pura-pura tak melihat, Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya sembari terkikik-kikik mencurigakan.

Padahal di depan Chanyeol, ponsel Baekhyun aman damai sentosa di dalam saku celana.

Kembali ke taman kota, Chanyeol memberikan sepotong es krim vanila pada Baekhyun yang menunggu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

_Baekhyun tidak menatapnya._

"Ayo pulang, Baek."

"Eh?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut dengan putusan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal, "Pulang."

Tidak mau mendebat lebih banyak, Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Walaupun dia masih ingin bermain-main dengan gelembung sabunnya—lagipula belum terlalu sore.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian, tapi tidak ada yang bersuara. Baekhyun sibuk dengan es krim vanila dan Chanyeol dengan segala kecurigaannya. Ini terlalu canggung, terlalu tidak biasa. Hingga Chanyeol akhirnya tak tahan lagi dan menembak langsung dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Ap—uhuk!"

Baekhyun tersedak dan Chanyeol mendapat jawabannya.

Anak itu menatap Chanyeol takut-takut, "Ke-kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun pandangan menusuk, "insting, mungkin."

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, "A-aku… hanya sedang mengerjai seseorang," ia membuang stik es krimnya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol, "sepertinya sangat mudah dikerjai, ehehe…"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Mereka tiba di rumah Baekhyun dan anak itu memberinya cengiran bocah seperti biasa—yang membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut cokelat Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok."

Baekhyun memberinya cengiran lagi sebelum mengecup pipi Chanyeol malu-malu. Chanyeol berbalik pergi, namun sesungguhnya ia bersembunyi di balik tembok tikungan, menajamkan mata dan telinga.

Baekhyun disana, mengeluarkan ponsel dan tersenyum manis. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dan—

"Halo, Daehyun-_ah_."

* * *

_**Pembohong—**_

* * *

Sejak hari itu Chanyeol tidak mau bicara padanya. Baekhyun sudah bertanya kenapa tapi Chanyeol selalu menghindar. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak datang ke kantin. Ia hilang secepat hantu dan seringan bulu, entah mengapa.

"Kalian ada masalah lagi?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, memandang ponselnya sendu, "Tidak tau… Yeol bahkan tidak mau mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesanku. Mungkin dia ada masalah keluarga?"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun diantara novel-novelnya, "Kau tidak ingin cari tahu?"

"Keluarga Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bergidik, "Chanyeol pernah melarangku ikut campur, dan aku akan menurutinya."

Kemudian pemberitahuan pesan baru mampir di ponsel Baekhyun. Si empunya ponsel segera membukanya.

_[Pagi, _sunbae_ :D]_

Baekhyun nyengir diam-diam.

_{Pagi :D}_

_[Kenapa tidak makan? Aku bawa bekal, loh, _sunbae_ mau?]_

_{Hee… kau pasti memata-mataiku lagi, huuh -_- tidak mauuuu}_

_[Tidak, kok! Enak saja :p ini namanya ikatan batin XD eeh? Kenapa tidak? T.T padahal ini enak sekaliii…]_

_{Pppffttt… memangnya bekal apa? :D}_

_[Kimchi :D]_

_[sisa setahun lalu XD]_

_{-_-}_

_{Makan saja sendiri! Aku tak mau keracunan XD}_

_[Hee.. kenapa? Kau tak tahu betapa beruntungnya kau kalau bisa keracunan dan berakhir di rumah sakit bersamakuuu?]_

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

_{Orang bodoh macam apa yang menganggap itu keberuntungan, huh? Hahahha..}_

_[Ada. FANSKU]_

_{Kau tidak punya fans :v}_

_[Jahatt T^T]_

Dan entah berapa banyak pesan lagi, yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo diam-diam saling pandang.

* * *

_**Ini terjadi. Lagi.**_

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak hari itu. Sudah tiga hari sejak Chanyeol menghindar. Seharusnya tiga hari adalah batas. Sudah tiga hari dan Chanyeol sangat amat merindukan Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan pulang dengan gontai. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu pula, Chanyeol berhenti menjemput dan pulang bersama Baekhyun. Hidupnya terasa abu-abu, Yura yang pergi ke Belgia kemarin juga tidak membantu keadaan.

Kemarin Luhan datang padanya, memintanya untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah dan langsung pergi. Untuk apa dia meminta maaf? Baekhyun yang salah, dia yang memulai. Dia menyembunyikan Daehyun dari Chanyeol. Dia—dia _berselingkuh_.

Chanyeol tak seharusnya meminta maaf.

Untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin menjadi egois.

"Um… maaf, _sunbae_."

Ada seseorang yang menghalangi langkahnya. Seorang gadis, mungkin juniornya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Ada waktu?"

Rambutnya pendek sebahu, warna cokelat. Matanya sipit dengan sedikit _eyeliner_, bibir tipis dan—tunggu, kenapa ciri-cirinya mirip seseorang?—dia cocok dengan seragam sekolah.

"Um—ya? Kenapa?" Chanyeol meladeninya.

Kini gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, rona menjalar sampai ke cuping telinga.

_Uh, _kenapa Chanyeol jadi gemas.

"Aku Cho Hyehee," ia memperlihatkan sesuatu di balik punggung—ternyata cokelat, berbentuk beruang dan terlihat lezat, "a-aku membuatkanmu ini… semoga _sunbae _suka." katanya sembari tersenyum manis, hingga mata sipitnya membentuk segaris yang melengkung indah.

(Tunggu, ini juga mirip seseorang)

Chanyeol menerima pemberian itu sambil menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah. Yah—walaupun lokernya penuh dengan surat cinta dan banyak (terlalu banyak) orang yang menyatakan suka padanya dan memberinya sesuatu, Chanyeol biasanya tidak mudah tergoda. Tapi entah mengapa dengan Hyehee ini dia merasa sedikit… tertarik.

"Err… terima kasih, Hyehee. Kau pasti membuatnya dengan susah payah." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

Hyehee memerah lagi, "Itu karena…" ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya, "…aku suka padamu."

Mentari senja menembus dedaunan, membuat bayang-bayang diantara keduanya. Anak-anak rambut Chanyeol bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin, pemiliknya menyeringai.

"Kemarikan ponselmu."

"Eh?"

Chanyeol berdecak tak sabaran, "Ponselmu."

Hyehee memberikan ponselnya dengan bingung. Chanyeol mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat disana, kemudian memberikannya lagi pada Hyehee.

Dia nyengir lebar, "Itu nomorku." lalu mengacak surai cokelat gadis itu, "kuharap nomormu nanti juga tercantum dalam kontakku."

Tak jauh dari sana, Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

* * *

_**Bagaimana ini?**_

* * *

Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Di luar kamar, Baekbum berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya makan, yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan lemparan bantal. Dia tidak nafsu makan, dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun, dia hanya mau Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol—

Tuh, kan. Baekhyun menangis lagi.

Ini sudah seminggu. Batas yang selama ini menjaga hubungan mereka sudah retak. Seminggu sudah terlewati bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling mendiami, saling menghindar. Semua yang mengenal kiprah keduanya seringkali bertanya-tanya tanpa jawaban.

Baekhyun takut untuk memulai, ia tak berani bertanya lebih dulu. Yang ia lakukan hanya menunggu, berharap Chanyeol kembali menjadi seperti biasanya. Tapi harapan itu kandas ketika pagi tadi, ia melihat Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis, junior mereka. Ya, gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya dengan cokelat. Cho Hyehee.

Baekhyun merengut, matanya sembab dan rasanya ia ingin memukul seseorang saking kesalnya.

Chanyeol tak begini. Dia selalu menolak orang-orang yang mendekatinya—kalaupun tidak, itu hanya sebentar dan yang paling penting, dia pasti memberitahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. _Yah, aku juga punya seseorang yang aku rahasiakan, sih._

Baekhyun memukul bantalnya. _Tapi tidak terang-terangan seperti itu juga!_

Ponselnya bergetar dan Baekhyun segera menyambarnya ganas. Mungkin itu dia, mungkin dia sudah terlalu merindukan—

(("Halo? _Sunbae_?"))

_Bukan dia. _Rasanya mata Baekhyun panas lagi.

"Hm? Yaa…?"

Terdengar tawa, (("Kenapa suaramu jelek begitu? Ini benar Baekhyun-_sunbae_, 'kan?"))

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Aku sedang ada masalah, Daehyun-_ah_. Ada apa?"

(("Hmm… aku baru akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan… mungkin bisa meringankan masalahmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku berbakat jadi pendengar, loh."))

* * *

_**Seharusnya tidak begini.**_

* * *

Seharusnya ini jadwal ia dan Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong untuk mencicip makanan pinggir jalan. Tapi yang berjalan di sisinya kini bukanlah Baekhyun—

"_Oppa_, mau beli es krim?"

—tapi Hyehee.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Oke."

Hyehee itu ternyata menyenangkan. Dia pintar, cantik, dan pemikirannya seringkali sama dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol suka bicara pada gadis itu. Rasanya seperti menemukan saudara kembar yang bisa saling mengerti tanpa perlu berucap.

"Kau suka cokelat, ya?"

Hyehee mengangguk, melirik es krim Chanyeol, "_Oppa_ suka pisang." katanya.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan ramai Myeongdong. Ada banyak suara, cahaya, dan wangi bulgogi bercampur jajanan menggoda penciuman. Chanyeol melirik Hyehee. Gadis itu tengah asik memakan es krim sembari menatap keramaian. Penampilan kasual, Chanyeol suka melihatnya. Hyehee nampak cantik dan apa adanya.

_Tapi kenapa dia merasa ganjal?_

Chanyeol menggeleng, menggigit es krim pisangnya. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Hyehee hingga si gadis menoleh padanya dengan bingung.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus. Ayo kesana!" Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

Hyehee balas tersenyum, "Sepertinya _oppa_ sering kesini."

Senyum Chanyeol hilang.

Mereka tiba di restoran sederhana kemudian memesan kimchi dan bulgogi (Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan aromanya). Keduanya makan sambil mengobrol seru tentang topik _random_ sampai urusan politik yang berat. Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol betah dengan Hyehee. Kesukaan mereka juga seringkali sama. Tidak seperti—

"_Oppa,"_

_Ah, sial. Kenapa bocah itu susah sekali hilang dari benaknya?_

Chanyeol mendongak dan menemukan Hyehee tengah merunduk dengan semburat merah, sedang memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kenapa? Mau memesan lagi? Tenang, aku yang bayar!" tawar Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Tapi Hyehee menggeleng, "Tidak, _oppa_. Aku…" ia memandang Chanyeol tepat di mata.

Cokelat bertemu hitam.

Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh. Teringat seseorang yang memiliki manik yang sama persis.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku mendekatimu, _oppa_," ia mengambil jeda dengan menarik napas, "jadi, langsung saja. Aku hanya ingin kejelasan,"

Chanyeol tertegun. Ramainya Myeongdong seolah sirna. Rasanya hanya ada mereka berdua disana, saling menatap hingga akhirnya Hyehee berpaling. Bergumam dengan suara lirih,

"Aku tidak suka menunggu dalam ketidakpastian."

Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak. Bukan karena Hyehee, bukan karena pernyataan gadis itu. Tapi karena hati _sialan_nya. Yang kini merasa bersalah karena telah membuat seseorang menunggu dalam ketidakjelasan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jadi… apa jawabanmu, _oppa_?"

_Ah, bodohnya. Kenapa dia baru sadar?_

* * *

_**Kenapa kita jadi begini?**_

* * *

"Aaaaah~ segarnyaaa!"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Daehyun menghirup banyak-banyak udara luar Myeongdong dengan tangan terlentang dan ekspresi seperti baru pertama kali keluar rumah.

"Daehyun tidak suka ramai, ya?"

"Eh? Suka, kok!" pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "kalau ada _sunbae_, aku suka apaaa saja!"

Baekhyun mencibir, kemudian duduk sembarang pada bangku yang tersedia. Daehyun mengikutinya sambil menatap sepasang mata cokelat milik Baekhyun.

"Merasa baikan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "Um! Sedikit, sih, ehehe…"

"Nah, aku sudah janji akan jadi pendengar yang baik. Jadi, _sunbae_ bisa bebas bicara sekarang." kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menatapnya lama.

Daehyun itu baik, menyenangkan. Baekhyun suka bicara pada juniornya itu, rasanya ia bisa bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa takut diprotes atau dilarang. Daehyun amat mengerti dia, membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Pemuda itu juga selalu menghibur Baekhyun, membuatnya tertawa…

_Tapi kenapa Baekhyun merasa… bahwa ini tidaklah benar?_

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Daehyun-_ah_, aku sudah baikan, kok." Baekhyun meyakinkan dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Daekhyun merona.

Daehyun tampan, Baekhyun akui. Ia baik dan ceria, dia juga suka mengalah pada Baekhyun. Tidak seperti orang menyebalkan yang harus Baekhyun rayu dulu dengan _puppy_ _eyes—_

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, _kenapa_ _dia malah memikirkan orang itu, sih?_

"Um… _sunbae_,"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, "Ya?"

Daehyun menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata, rambut hitam pendeknya bergoyang tertiup angin. Baekhyun mengerjap bingung tatkala Daekhyun meraih tangannya kemudian menggenggam erat.

"_Sun_—ah, maksudku Baekhyun," ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, "kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Rona merah merambat di pipi. Walaupun yang menyatakan perasaan padanya lumayan banyak, tetap saja dia merasa malu.

"Kau selalu tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, 'kan?"

Hitam bertemu cokelat. Baekhyun menahan napas.

"Aku sudah lelah berharap."

Baekhyun diam, tidak mengerti mengapa dia ingin menangis. Yang pasti, ini bukan karena Daehyun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sesak saat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang juga dibuatnya berharap terlalu lama.

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

_Kenapa dia baru mengerti sekarang?_

* * *

_**Karena ternyata, alasannya itu adalah—kamu.**_

* * *

Chanyeol dan Hyehee berjalan menyusuri pinggiran Myeongdong. Malam yang semakin larut membuat udara dingin menelusup masuk menyapa pori-pori kulit. Chanyeol melirik Hyehee yang nampak kedinginan dengan kaosnya, maka ia melepaskan jaket dan menyampirkannya ke pundak gadis itu.

"_O-oppa?"_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menolongmu, kok, hehe."

Hyehee hanya merunduk dengan wajah merah sambil menggumam sesuatu seperti _"Tetap saja kau membuatku berharap lagi…"_

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Hyehee mengeratkan posisi jaket Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Wajar, malam musim gugur terkadang bisa dingin luar biasa. Lihat saja Hyehee sampai menggosok-gosokkan tangan begitu—eh?

"Kau masih kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan samar.

"Sedikit, _oppa. _Menyesal tidak pakai jaket—" kata-kata Hyehee tergantikan pekik terkejut saat ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Jari-jari mereka bertautan, Hyehee memandang Chanyeol tak percaya.

"_Oppa—"_

"Sudahlah. Lagipula ini yang terakhir, 'kan? Ijinkan aku membantumu sebagai seorang teman." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hyehee tidak membantah lagi.

"Ah, iya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Terimakasih hari ini, senang sekali punya teman sepertimu, Hyehee-_ya_."

Hyehee tersenyum manis, tak menyesal telah menyukai pria baik seperti Chanyeol, "Um, aku juga. Terimakasih atas_—_"

"Hahahaha…"

Chanyeol tak mendengar apapun lagi ketika telinganya menangkap suara tawa familiar tengah mendekat.

"Tangkap aku! Tangkap aku!"

_Itu Baekhyun._

"—hari ini, _oppa_. Tadi itu—"

_Baekhyun disini._

"Heeei kau curang, _sunbaee_!"

_Dengan seseorang._

"—menyenangkan sekali. _Oppa_? Ada apa?" tanya Hyehee bingung saat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pada satu titik. Hyehee mencoba menyusuri pandangan Chanyeol dan menemukan seorang pemuda manis tengah berlari-lari membawa syal hijau lumut sembari dikejar pemuda lainnya yang nampak kesal.

"_Sunbae! _Kembalikan syal-ku!"

"Ambil saja kalau bisa!"

Mereka berlarian diantara Myeongdong yang mulai sepi. Pemuda manis bersurai cokelat dengan lincah menghindari pejalan kaki maupun jalanan berlubang. Hyehee menatap Chanyeol, pemuda itu masih bergeming. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol mengenal pemuda manis yang sedikit mirip dengannya itu.

"_Sunbaeeee_!"

"Hahahaha…"

Hingga kemudian langkah pemuda manis membawanya menuju Chanyeol. Ia berlari sambil terus melihat ke belakang, memastikan kehadiran pemuda lain yang masih mengejarnya. Si pemuda manis tak melihat Chanyeol yang tetap diam di tempat. Hyehee memekik menyadari apa yang akan terjadi.

"Awas!"

Tabrakan tak dapat dihindari.

* * *

_**Orang bilang—semakin sering memikirkan seseorang, frekwensi bertemu dengan orang itu juga semakin besar.**_

* * *

Baekhyun meringis mengusap bokongnya yang mencium tanah cukup keras. Orang yang ia tabrak juga ia dengar mengaduh sakit walau tidak jatuh. Baru saja ia hendak meminta maaf, namun mata sipitnya terlanjur membelalak ketika melihat siapa orang itu.

"Chan—"

Chanyeol berusaha memberi Baekhyun tatapan paling dingin yang ia punya. Dia belum siap bertemu Baekhyun. Tidak jika keadaannya seperti ini. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali mendekap dan mencium pemuda manis itu sepuasnya, melampiaskan rasa rindu yang membuncah meledak-ledak.

"Yeol…"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol rindu, namun kemudian pandangannya berubah kesal dengan aura cemburu yang menguar hebat saat menangkap kehadiran seorang gadis manis di sisi Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tercekat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang begitu dingin hingga rasanya hatinya ikut membeku. Sepasang mata cokelat yang sebelumnya menatap kesal pada Hyehee kini berbalik menjadi redup dan memancarkan aura berbeda.

"Kenalkan, ini Hyehee."

Terluka.

Baekhyun merunduk, menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Chanyeol… orang di depannya ini bukanlah Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu baik, dia suka tersenyum pada Baekhyun… tapi orang ini, bahkan membantunya berdiri saja tidak.

"_Sunbae_!" Daehyun tiba disana dan dengan cepat menyambar syal hijau-nya, "dapat! Woaaah… larimu cepat sekali, _sunbae_! Eh, kenapa kau malah duduk disini? Ayo cepat bangun."

Tidak mengerti keadaan, Daehyun melempar pandangan pada Chanyeol dan Hyehee, kemudian mengernyit.

"_Sunbae_, siapa mereka?" tanya Daehyun sembari membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Melihat itu, tanpa sadar genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada Hyehee mengerat. Hyehee yang merasakan itu mengalihkan pandang pada Chanyeol, namun tak berani bertanya. Ia cukup sadar untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain pada situasi seperti ini.

"_Sunbae_? Kau tidak enak badan? Mau pulang?" tanya Daehyun bertubi-tubi, yang hanya dijawab Baekhyun dengan gelengan lemah.

"Tidak usah, Daehyun-_ah_…" ia menatap Daehyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Daehyun tercekat saat melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, "Su-_sunbae_—"

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memberi tatapan tajam pada Daehyun, berusaha untuk tidak memukul juniornya itu saat teringat adegan kejar-mengejar tadi, "Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmatinya."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, balas memandang Chanyeol tajam dengan wajah hampir menangis. Rasa bersalah langsung hinggap di hati Chanyeol.

"Kau juga," cicit Baekhyun, menatap Hyehee, "sepertinya sangat menikmati kancanmu—"

Dan air mata Baekhyun jatuh dengan bebas tatkala melihat tangan Chanyeol dan Hyehee saling berpegangan.

Chanyeol berusaha keras mengesampingkan perasaan ingin memeluk dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tidak, untuk sekali ini saja ia ingin memberi Baekhyun pelajaran. Bahwa sebuah hubungan tak akan bertahan jika hanya salah satu yang mempertahankan. Chanyeol ingin egois, ia ingin Baekhyun juga merasa sakitnya ia saat Baekhyun bermain di belakang Chanyeol untuk pertama kali.

Maka ia berkata sinis, "Selamat, akhirnya kau menunjukkan teman kencanmu juga. Setelah selama ini berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan _sangat_ _amat_ _baik_."

Baekhyun terisak-isak, marah luar biasa, "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?!" Chanyeol balas menyentak.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, "Me-memangnya," tapi kemudian jatuh kembali, "memangnya siapa yang lebih dulu mendiamiku?! Siapa yang lebih dulu menghindar, dan kemudian membawa pacar baru tanpa memberitahuku?!"

"LALU SIAPA YANG LEBIH DULU MEMBOHONGIKU?!"

Baekhyun meraung, menangis seperti bocah. Chanyeol tak pernah membentaknya, Chanyeol tak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Chanyeol tidak begini, Chanyeol tidak begini, Chanyeol tidak—

"DAEHYUN BUKAN PACARKU!" teriak Baekhyun parau, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihat mereka penasaran, "Dia cuma teman!"

Chanyeol mendengus sinis, "Oh?! Teman macam apa yang perlu disembunyikan dariku, Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" napas Baekhyun terengah karena emosi.

Chanyeol menatap nyalang, "TENTU SAJA AKU—" lalu tiba-tiba berhenti, memalingkan wajah dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Pahit, miris, "Lihat? Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawabku, bukan?" ia menepis tangan Daehyun yang masih menopangnya, "lalu untuk apa aku memberitahumu?!"

Chanyeol merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena emosi, _'Karena kau milikku! Kenapa masih bertanya?!' _namun kata-kata itu selalu tertahan diujung lidah.

Karena Chanyeol tak berhak mengatakannya.

Ia tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Bodoh karena telah menjadi egois…

"Lalu… apa artinya selama ini, Baek?"

Selalu, selalu saja seperti itu. Baekhyun benci saat Chanyeol mulai mengungkit segala hal yang telah mereka jalani bertahun-tahun. Ia benci, benci karena selalu menjadi lemah akan kalimat itu.

"Jawab aku, Baek!" Chanyeol mencengkeram erat pundak Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu meringis, "APA ARTI KITA SELAMA I—"

_Plak!_

Hyehee terperangah, Daekhyun membelalak. Chanyeol tercekat dengan pipi yang panas. Baekhyun menangis, menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku benci padamu!"

Dengan itu ia berlari pergi, jauh, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang telah hancur.

* * *

…_**Burung kecil yang terluka, mencicit pilu tak mampu untuk terbang**_

_**Hanya bisa bertahan dengan sayap yang patah.**_

* * *

**Finite**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Jadi begitu."

Cho Hyehee menarik napas panjang, menggeleng-geleng tak paham, "Dasar bodoh mereka berdua."

Di sebelahnya, Daehyun meneguk soda dan mengangguk setuju, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan mereka. Tinggal bilang apa susahnya, sih?" gerutunya.

Hyehee hanya tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana pandangan Chanyeol pada pemuda manis bernama Baekhyun. _Sakit tapi sayang, kesal tapi rindu, benci tapi… cinta._

"Rumit sekali." Hyehee terkekeh pelan.

Daehyun menatap Hyehee penasaran, "Kau habis ditolak juga, ya?"

Hyehee menoleh cepat, "Siapa yang ditolak? Aku tidak ditolak! Kau saja sana."

Daehyun menyenggol bahu Hyehee dengan bahunya, "Siapa yang ditolak? Aku juga tidak."

Keduanya saling pandang sambil cemberut mengingat jawaban atas pernyataan cinta masing-masing pada dua orang bodoh bernama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Pfffft." Kemudian keduanya tertawa keras memecah sunyinya malam.

"Dasar, setelah bilang begitu malah bertengkar." komentar Daehyun.

Hyehee menimpali, "Chanyeol-_sunbae _juga aneh, bukannya menyatakan perasaan malah marah-marah."

Keduanya kembali tertawa.

"Omong, omong," Daehyun nyengir lebar, kemudian mengulurkan tangan, "aku Daehyun. Jung Daehyun."

Hyehee terdiam sesaat, tersenyum manis kemudian menerima uluran tangan tersebut, "Hyehee. Cho Hyehee."

.

"_Err… maaf, Hyehee-_ya. _Ada orang lain yang juga menunggu kepastian dariku. Dan kurasa hanya orang itu yang akan kuberikan perasaanku dengan pasti. Maaf, ya, kita tetap teman, 'kan?"_

"_Daehyun-_ah, _sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf… tapi ada seseorang yang aku harapkan dan tanpa sadar juga kubuat berharap terlalu lama, hehe. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakuinya saja, Daehyun-_ah_… sekali lagi, maaf, ya! Kita tetap berteman, 'kan?"_

_._

* * *

**Kim's Note :**

**Daehyun disini, ya, itu—member B.A.P, hehe… sebenernya mau pake yg mirip canyol, tapi daehyun ini kan sering digosipin(?) gitu sama baekhyun yak XD maap kalo daehyun OOC ;p**

**Cho Hyehee itu OC **

…oke, saya tau ini chapter apabanget asadfhdgakhdkhjsdsh feelnya dimanah ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; udah alur kecepetan, feel gaada, baekyeolnya ga unyu (?), mana gabisa buat adegan tengkar lagi heuheuheu /salahsiapamaubikinpercobaan/

saya down berat gegara exo yg sekarang… entah kenapa udah berasa aneh sejak keluarnya kris, terus sekarang luhan. Rasanya zlebzleb sakitnya tuh disini gitu /apadeh/

katanya juga baekhyun pindah ke exo m ya? duh saya nggak update soal beginian, cuma modal dengar-denger aja, heeeuunnggg ;;;;;;;;;;;; TAPI KALO GITU CHANBAEK PISAH DONG AAAAAAAANNNNNN :""((((((((((((((((( DWAAAEEEEEEEEEE

Duuh bakalan jarang dong momen merekaaaa TTT_TTT saya paling kesian sama yeol, soalnya akhir-akhir ini dia kayak gencar banget gitu ngasih kode hubungannya sama baek /ea/ /sotau/ /hasildengerdaritemen/ tapi baekhyunnya kok... kayak gaada respon gitu euungggg ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

karena alesan itulah saya jadi pengen deh bikin canyol sekali-kali jadi egois sama baekhyun, maka terciptalah chapter ini huwaaaaaaa maap kalo aneh, saya pribadi sama sekali nggak puas karena mood saya naik-turun… SM sekarang udah kayak—au ah, nggak terkontrol lagi… udah sekalian keluarin aja semuanya udah /jahat/ nggak tahan liat mereka ditinggal satu-satu, ditinggal itu sakit loh tau ga sih ;A; itu pas denger luhan out saya udah kayak "Lalu apa arti kita selama ini?" /EA/ rumornya lay juga mau keluar ya? bener ga sih? Jangan dong ;;;;;;;;;; ini exo-l udah pada nganga banget lukanya masa mau ditaburin garem lagi TTATT

Oh iya, abis ini saya mau lomba (ini juga curi-curi waktu, ohohoho /plak/) dan bakal hiatus sampai pertengahan November :D

**Pojokan :**

**dugunchao** : btw-kapan-ganti-rate-nih-thor?

**A** : ohohoho skitar 2 ato 3 chap mungkin? Ehehe /plak/

**neli amelia** : knpa chanbaek belum berani ngungkapin perasaan mereka ?

**A** : nah chap depan itu yaa ^^

**snowy07** : Mereka itu imut. Tapi sungguh sepertinya karna sudah lama berstatus sebagai teman, mereka tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka sendiri. Apakah mereka takut setelah jujur atas perasaannya sendiri salah satu dari mereka akan menjauh? Jadi lebih naik hanya sebatas itu. Hubungan tanpa status pun tak masalah asal mereka selalu bersama.

**A** : …sumvah baca reviewmu saya ngangguk-ngangguk membenarkan hipotesamu /ea/

**Shouda Shikaku** : request yang scene-nya rada mirip sama MV austin mahoney - say something :3

**A** : aduh maaf say, aku udah bikin draft sih huhuhu :""((((( sekali lagi maaaaafff banget T.T

**CussonsBaekBy** : Kapan ada acara cemburu cmburuan ini kak? Terus kapan chanyeol marahin baekhyun? Aku pengen soalnya. Hehe..

**A** : this is it! Aku juga pengen huhahaha XDD tapi maap jadinya gini yah ._.v

* * *

**Kebanyakan suka fluff yah, hehehe… tapi saya udah bikin draft fluff-konfik-fluff-konflik jadi naik turun gitu kayak sinyal modem /heh/ gapapa kan yah .-.v**

**Saya tau ini ff gaje udah melenceng jauh dari seharusnya(?) padahal awalnya Cuma pengen oneshoot/drabble bersambung gitu tanpa terikat plot sampe ending, eh akhirnya ada plotnya juga -_- duh, emang ga konsisten saya -,-**

-:-

**Makasih reviewnya di Drabbles :**

**dugunchao** , neli amelia , **petiteboy0506** , Mela querer chanBaekYeol , **Parkbaekyoda** , CussonsBaekBy , **indahty** , Anabble , **Maple fujoshi2309** , oranyeol , **narsih . hamdan** , gabisalogin , **Kim Bo Mi** , Shouda Shikaku , **devrina** , Ohmypcy , **Happybacon** , Nenehcabill , **purnama** , Fanteusey , **Beechanbaek** , Jung Hyejin , **baguettes** , summerbaek , **Ndowclow** , ChanBaekLuv , **vitCB9** , hunniehan , **BLUEFIRE0805** , snowy07 , **baekyiol** , guardian's feel , **sunshiners21** , hinagiku2705 , **Re . Tao** , svn , **nur991fah** , Bumble Bee Baek , **Sonewbamin** , keyungsu , **septhaca** , A Y P , **DKM **, dan KT CB

-:-

Saya nggak bisa bilang apalagi selain MAKASIH MAKASIH MAKASIIIIIIIHH BANGET! saya tahu review itu kadang susah dan kalian mau repot-repot review ff gaje ini saya TERHURAAAA ;;;;A;;;; /peyuk atu-atu/

Review again~? :D

* * *

**Next : 7****th**** Randoms – Y**

**(Pengakuan perasaan nih huhahaha /bocoran)**

**Sampai jumpa bulan November! ^^/**


	7. Y

For **neli amelia** & **Sniaanggrn** yang udah repot-repot PM saya, this is _Why_ :D

* * *

**Character(s) © God**

**I take no profit, just for fun**

**7****th**** : Y**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuhbelas tahun, Yura melihat adiknya mabuk.

"Kau… siapa—" cengukan, "seenaknya saja masuk kesini!"

"_Ya ampun," _Yura menggeleng-geleng, "_kakaknya sendiri saja dia tak ingat."_

Menghela napas, Yura yang baru datang dari Jepang dengan mata lima _watt_ langsung membenahi posisi Chanyeol pada ranjangnya. Penampilan berantakan Chanyeol memberi kesimpulan pada Yura bahwa adik kesayangannya itu pasti tengah bermasalah.

Dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggerutu tak jelas, membuat telinga Yura berdenging. Sang kakak kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Chanyeol, mengingat dulu dia pernah dengar kalau orang mabuk selalu berkata jujur.

"Hoi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan geraman.

"Bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?"

Hening.

Hening lama.

"Chany—"

"Dia yang salah! Pembohong!" teriak Chanyeol, terdengar frustasi.

Yura menghela napas lagi. Lama-lama ia jadi merasa seperti orang tua—menghela napas berkali-kali—. Tapi melihat adik kesayangannya terlihat sebegini _kusut_, Yura mulai berpikir cepat dan menemukan solusi.

Gadis itu keluar kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah memasuki alam mimpi. Ia mencari sebuah kontak di ponsel pintarnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

* * *

Baekbum pikir pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang paling _awesome _adalah saat kedua bocah itu masih kelas tujuh, ketika Baekhyun dengan sok tahu menaiki sepeda Chanyeol (padahal anak itu belum pernah bersepeda) dan ngebut tak tanggung-tanggung. Hasilnya, si bocah berakhir di selokan, menangis keras dengan sepeda Chanyeol yang berakhir naas.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun habis-habisan. Bukan karena sepedanya yang rusak—oh, ayolah, si Park itu bahkan punya cukup uang untuk beli mobil—, tapi karena tindakan Baekhyun yang ceroboh itu membuat tulang kakinya sendiri menjadi retak.

Tapi Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memarahinya karena sepeda kesayangan Chanyeol rusak.

Kemudian dua bocah itu bertengkar, mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing. Chanyeol pergi dengan wajah merah padam sementara Baekhyun menangis dua hari lamanya.

Baekbum sakit kepala.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali dengan sepeda baru. Menggendong Baekhyun kemudian berangkat sekolah sambil berboncengan seperti biasa—seolah-olah pertengkaran itu hanya ilusi Baekbum akibat migren.

Jadi, Baekbum pikir itulah pertengkaran terhebat mereka.

Tapi dia salah.

Pertengkaran mereka kali ini ternyata jauh, jauuuuh lebih _awesome _dari pertengkaran bertahun lalu.

"Hei, bocah, jangan melamun begitu. Cepat habiskan nasimu."

Karena kali ini, bukannya berteriak, menangis, atau pun merajuk, Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti kehilangan cahaya.

Baekbum lebih suka Baekhyun yang berisik.

"Jangan siksa dirimu, bodoh. Kau belum makan dari pagi, kan?"

Baekhyun seolah tak mendengar. Tangan mungilnya kembali mengaduk asal nasi dalam mangkuk, tak berniat untuk makan. Bahkan memandang _sogogi_ kesukaannya saja tidak. Pandangan Baekhyun kosong, jiwanya seperti tidak disana. Tiga hari sudah Baekhyun begitu.

Baekbum sudah muak.

"Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti bersikap begitu!"

Baekhyun menatapnya. Lama, lama sekali. Dengan manik cokelat yang redup. Kosong dan membuat Baekbum mencelos.

"Aku selesai." ucap Baekhyun lirih, meninggalkan makanannya seperti sampah.

Di seberang meja, ibunya terisak dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Sial!" Baekbum memukul meja di depannya, "aku ingin sekali menghajar si Park itu!"

"Kau mau membuat keadaan semakin buruk?" kata ayahnya, "bicaralah pada adikmu, Baekbum. Pelan-pelan."

Namun ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar adiknya, ketika ia mendengar tangisan pilu Baekhyun yang membuat hatinya nyeri, ketika Baekbum membuka pintu dan melihat adiknya bergelung dalam selimut, membisikkan satu nama berulang-ulang, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol—

Baekbum tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

Esok paginya Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala nyeri luar biasa. Ia mengerang keras, merutuki diri sendiri karena kemarin meneguk alkohol dengan dosis keterlaluan. Kalau orangtuanya tahu ia mungkin dipenggal. Namun untunglah—

"Selamat siang, adikku."

"Jangan mengejekku, kak. Ini masih pagi."

—yang menemukannya adalah Yura.

Gadis berambut pendek bergelombang itu mendekati Chanyeol dengan nampan berisi air putih dan semangkuk sup rumput laut yang langsung dihabiskan Chanyeol dalam waktu singkat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yura.

"Kau yang membuatnya? Sedikit asin, sih."

"Maksudku mabuk, bodoh. Rasanya enak, tidak?"

Chanyeol menatap Yura seakan-akan pandangannya mampu membunuh sang kakak dalam sedetik, "Bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku?"

Yura terbahak, "Salah sendiri kau bodoh. Ah, sayang sekali aku lupa memotretmu saat mabuk, pasti laku keras kalau dijual pada _fans_—"

"Kakaak!"

Yura kembali tertawa puas melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berantakan, "Mandi sana, kau bau."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Chanyeol beranjak dari posisinya. Meregangkan badan sedikit kemudian menyadari bahwa Yura tampak berbeda. Mata Chanyeol menyipit.

"Sejak kapan pakaian kantormu begitu?"

Yura melirik _dress_ biru langit polos selutut kemudian tertawa canggung, "Siapa bilang aku mau ke kantor."

Chanyeol mulai merasakan firasat buruk, "Lalu kemana? _Dream Land?_"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga saat Yura menggangguk malu-malu.

"Bu-buat apa?"

"Apa lagi?" Yura mengedip, Chanyeol mulai berpikir kakaknya kesurupan, "tentu saja untuk kencan!"

…hening.

Sedetik, dua detik—

"APA?!"

Yura yang sepengetahuan Chanyeol hidup menjomblo, sekali pun tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada lawan jenisnya tiba-tiba sudah punya—PACAR?

* * *

"Bocah, buka pintunya."

Pintu dengan stiker '_Baekhyun's Territory_' terbuka, menampilkan sosok sang adik dengan rambut berantakan dan mata sayu yang anehnya membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Kenapa?" biasanya Baekhyun akan berteriak karena Baekbum mengganggu hari liburnya. Tapi Baekbum sadar kalau bocah ini bukan Baekhyun yang biasa.

"Hari ini kau libur, kan?"

Baekhyun mengusap mata, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku mau bertemu seseorang. Dan kau, harus, ikut. _Refreshing _lah sesekali!"

Belum sempat membantah, Baekbum sudah menyeretnya ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya bersiap-siap.

Hari minggu cerah dan Baekhyun harusnya bisa tidur seharian, agar ia tak usah memikirkan si Chanyeol jelek. Tapi kakaknya ini punya tenaga Dino, Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan kalau tangannya ditarik sebegini kencang menuju—tunggu, _Dream_ _Land_?

"Baekbum, kau tidak salah tempat?"

Baekhyun yang paling tahu kakaknya. Baekbum akan menolak habis-habisan jika ada yang mengajaknya ke tempat terkutuk (versi Baekbum) bernama _Dream_ _Land_. Dan Baekhyun pikir, satu-satunya hal yang membuat kakaknya berani memasuki tempat ini hanyalah pacarnya.

"Kau tidak akan membawaku kencan, kan?"

Baekbum nyengir menyebalkan.

* * *

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku sudah cantik, kan?"

Rasa-rasanya ini bukan Yura. Ya, pasti ada yang merasuki Yura atau Yura mungkin terkena guna-guna. Karena—demi apapun—seumur-umur, Chanyeol belum pernah melihat Yura berdandan!

"Kau benar-benar punya pacar, kak? Sejak kapan?"

Yura tersenyum padanya dan Chanyeol mengakui kalau kakaknya teramat cantik.

_Kenapa tidak dari dulu-dulu saja dia berdandan_, pikir Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu. Kami berhubungan jarak jauh. Hampir setahun."

"HAH?"

Yura memoleskan bedak pada wajahnya. Lagi. "Iya, Chanyeol-_ie_, walaupun dia bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya tapi ayah sudah setuju. Dengan syarat aku harus mengembangkan dua perusahaan lagi, sih."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Pantas saja kau rajin sekali mengurus perusahaan akhir-akhir ini."

"Dan kenapa kau malah mengikutiku kencan."

"Aku penasaran!" Chanyeol bersidekap, "siapa tahu dia cuma ingin hartamu saja."

Yura langsung protes, "Kau terlalu drama. _A negative mind will never give you a positive life_—ah, itu dia!"

Yura melambaikan tangan, "Sayang! Disini!"

Sosok itu mulai terlihat dari balik kerumunan, balas melambai pada Yura. Rambut cokelat, _cardigans_ dengan kaos putih polos, _jeans_ hitam, kemudian cengiran yang begitu Chanyeol kenal.

Teramat sangat kenal.

Yura berlari menemui pacarnya, berpelukan erat sementara Chanyeol mematung di tempat tatkala sepasang kelereng hitam miliknya bertemu dengan manik cokelat kesayangan—yang ia rindukan setengah mati.

Napasnya tercekat.

"Baekhyun…"

* * *

Baekhyun mengantuk.

Sungguh.

Rasanya dia ingin tidur saja, bukannya ditarik-tarik Baekbum seenak jidat begini. Berkali-kali ia menguap dan mengusap mata malas. Lengan kaos panjang bergambar _Mickey_ _Mouse_ ia gunakan untuk menyeka air di sudut mata akibat kantuk. Ia bukannya tidak suka _Dream_ _Land_—Baekhyun sangat amat menyukainya. Hanya saja saat ini dia sedang tidak _mood_.

"Baekbum, mau es krim."

"Nanti saja, bocah, pacarku sudah menunggu."

Kemudian ia mendengar seruan seperti 'Sayang! Disini!' dari kejauhan. Baekbum langsung menggaet lengannya kemudian berlarian diantara kerumunan, tak hirau dengan Baekhyun yang kakinya tidak sengaja terinjak.

"Baekbum, pelan-pelan!"

Sang kakak melepaskan kaitannya, berlari menuju pacarnya lalu berpelukan seolah mereka hanya bertemu seabad sekali. Baekhyun mengumpat sambil mengusap sepatunya yang tadi terinjak, baru saja hendak mengomeli Baekbum saat ia mendengar pekikan terkejut.

Baekhyun mendongak dan matanya melebar sempurna.

* * *

"Yuraa! Aku merindukanmuuu!"

Baekbum memeluk erat-erat gadis cantik di hadapannya, sementara yang dipeluk hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Aku juga rindu, bodoh, rasanya sudah lamaaa sekali saat terakhir bertemu," Yura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "hubungan jarak jauh tidak asik, aku kangen padamuuu."

Mereka berpelukan lagi. Begitu dalam seakan tak ingin melepaskan. Samar, Yura menangkap siluet seseorang di belakang Baekhyun dan ketika ia mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas, gadis itu memekik terkejut.

"Baekhyun?!"

Pelukannya dilepas kasar. Yura menatap pacarnya tidak percaya. Tidak, tidak mungkin begitu. Yura pasti salah lihat.

"Ba-Baekbum-ah… " ia menatap Baekbum lama, berusaha untuk melawan kenyataan yang tiba-tiba membuat dadanya sesak, "…jangan bilang kalau Baekhyun adalah adikmu yang tadi kau bilang mau ikut."

Baekbum menaikkan alis, "Memangnya kena—hei, darimana kau tahu nama adikku?"

Tak ada jawaban, karena kini Yura tengah menutup mulutnya dengan wajah _shock_. Punggungnya sampai bergetar dan Baekbum tidak tahu mengapa pacarnya menjadi begitu terlihat… ketakutan.

"Yura, kau baik-baik sa—"

Dan segala tanda tanya di benak Baekbum kemudian terjawab ketika ia menemukan Chanyeol. Berdiri kokoh menatap pada adiknya. Matanya sarat akan kerinduan namun juga egois secara bersamaan. Ia seperti gedung tua, yang siap roboh dengan sekali tendang.

"Ba-bagaimana ini…" Baekbum melihat Yura berkaca-kaca, "Baekbum, bagaimana ini… kenapa seperti ini? Kau—"

Ia menatap Baekhyun, "—kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya adik bernama Baekhyun."

"Yura, jangan bilang kalau—" mata Baekbum melebar, "—Cha-Chanyeol itu adikmu."

"Memang begitu!"

Yura mendekati Chanyeol, meraih tangan pemuda itu lalu menariknya mendekat. Adiknya masih terpaku pada sosok Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya, seolah-olah mereka bisa berkomunikasi hanya lewat mata tanpa bantuan kata-kata.

"Cha—Chanyeol," suara Yura bergetar, "ini Baekbum…"

"…pacarku."

Chanyeol menoleh, memandang kakaknya kecewa, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku…."

"Kami tidak tahu, Park," ucap Baekbum, "sialan. Kenapa adik Yura harus kau. Dunia benar-benar sempit." ia meremas helai cokelatnya frustasi.

Baekbum menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Baek—" dan mendapati adiknya tengah menatap nanar padanya.

Rasanya ada yang menghantam dada Baekbum sebegitu keras.

Baekhyun berujar, lirih, "Sejak kapan…?"

Yura terisak.

"Maaf, Yeol-_ie_…"

Chanyeol terenyuh, jarang sekali melihat Yura sebegini rapuh. Ia sendiri tak tega. Yura pasti sangat mencintai Baekbum seperti ia mencintai Baekhyun.

Hah.

Lelucon macam apa ini.

* * *

Baekhyun merasa matanya panas.

"Baekhyun… maaf."

Baekhyun selalu ingin Baekbum berhenti memanggilnya bocah dan hanya memanggil namanya saja. Tapi ia tidak tahu ternyata hal itu bisa sesakit ini.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu. Komunikasiku dengan Yura sangat terbatas, dan aku tak pernah bertemu Yura sebelumnya—kalian juga tak pernah mengenalkan kami."

Sesak.

"Aku—" Baekbum tercekat, "—aku sudah bilang pada ayah dan meskipun ayah belum pernah bertemu Yura, ia sudah setuju…"

Pedih.

"... bahwa kami akan secepatnya bertunangan."

… tidak adil.

Yura menangis keras hingga orang-orang menatapnya heran. Baekbum seera memeluk pacarnya, menenangkan Yura dengan mengelus punggung si gadis. Keadaan menjadi rumit. Pertahanan Baekhyun akhirnya roboh, memaksa air matanya jatuh dengan deras.

Baekbum menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, "Katakan padaku dengan jujur," ucapnya tegas, begitu serius, "kalian tidak sedang pacaran, kan?"

Baekhyun berlari. _Jauh_.

* * *

"…kalian tidak sedang pacaran, kan?"

Jantung Chanyeol serasa diremas.

Ingin sekali ia memukul Baekbum, tapi kemudian melihat Baekhyun berlari sambil mengusap air matanya membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos. Ia menatap Yura dan Baekbum dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku kecewa pada kalian." kemudian berlari menyusul Baekhyun, tak perduli dengan seruan pilu Park Yura.

"Sial!"

Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol terus mengumpat, sembari manik hitamnya mencari-cari sosok pemuda mungil yang ia sayang. Berharap Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh tanpa pikir panjang seperti bertahun-tahun lalu.

Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa keadaan bisa jadi begini. Yura berkata kalau ia sudah bilang pada ayah kalau ia ingin bertunangan dengan Baekbum dan ayahnya menerima—tapi bagaimana dengan ibunya? Wanita itu pasti lebih suka Yura bertunangan dengan pengusaha sukses yang punya cabang dimana-mana.

(Yah, walaupun Baekbum punya potensi yang teramat besar, sih. Sekarang saja dia sedang direkomendasikan menjadi _Manager_. Tunggu waktu saja bagi Baekbum untuk membangun perusahaan sendiri.)

Chanyeol dan Yura dibesarkan dalam keluarga terhormat yang sangat menjunjung etika dan nama baik. Yura sudah bilang pada ayah dan ayah sudah setuju. Jika Yura membatalkan ini, sama saja dengan menjilat ludahnya sendiri dan Chanyeol tidak ingin kakaknya mempermalukan diri demi dia dan Baekhyun yang bahkan… pacaran pun tidak.

Chanyeol mengerang sambil meremas rambutnya. Baekhyun tidak ada dimana-mana.

Tidak di _Dream_ _Land_.

Tidak juga di taman kota.

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, mengatur napas dan mencoba berpikir dimana biasanya Baekhyun jika sedang sedih.

Namun ia langsung menyesal.

Karena setiap kali Baekhyun bersedih, Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya. Ia akan mengajak anak itu ke taman kota, memberinya es krim kemudian memeluk dan menciumnya hingga Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Chanyeol lah yang mengusap air mata Baekhyun saat ia menangis, memeluk Baekhyun saat ia ketakutan.

Tapi sekarang tidak ada Chanyeol.

Ia berteriak marah dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol kembali berlari, mengingat satu tempat yang dulu, dulu sekali pernah Baekhyun datangi saat Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Sungai.

* * *

_Air itu hidup._

Baekhyun lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana.

Yang pasti ia merasa tenang saat melihat sungai, aliran air tenang yang seolah mampu menyesap rasa sedihnya. Dari sini ia dapat melihat mentari yang hampir terbenam dan lampu warna-warni kota yang mulai dinyalakan. Segalanya terpantul lewat sungai.

Orang-orang sudah pergi satu-persatu, menyisakan Baekhyun dan seorang lelaki tua jauh dari tempatnya duduk memeluk lutut. Segala yang berkecamuk di benaknya berusaha ia redam. Baekhyun tak mau menangis lagi…

Tapi dia tak bisa.

Sebab ketika ia mengingat hal menyesakkan tadi, hatinya terasa dicabik hingga matanya pun berbicara dengan membuat hujan yang teramat deras.

"Kenapa… hiks,"

Yang paling tidak ia mengerti adalah—

—kenapa Baekbum tak pernah bilang?

"Chanyeol…"

Ia membenamkan wajah di lututnya, sesenggukan hingga celananya basah. Baekhyun tidak mau… kalau Baekbum bertunangan dengan Yura. Kalau mereka sampai menikah dan itu berarti—

Ia dan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa bersama.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Seseorang datang, perlahan duduk di sampingnya lalu memanggilnya lirih.

"Baek…"

Chanyeol baru tahu betapa rindunya ia mengucap nama itu. Betapa leganya ia saat menemukan sosok mungil Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, mencoba meraih pundak kecil Baekhyun yang bergetar namun tangannya berhenti di udara.

Ia tak pantas.

Dia terlalu brengsek.

"Maaf, Baek…" ujarnya, "aku membuatmu menangis… aku memang bodoh."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah basah dan pandangan terluka, "Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol tak tahan. Ia memeluk Baekhyun. Erat. Membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di bahunya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Baekhyun sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Ya ampun… bagaimana bisa ia tega menyakiti Baekhyun? Chanyeol baru sadar kalau sikap egoisnya telah menyakiti banyak pihak. Ia menyesal dan ia akan memperbaikinya.

Chanyeol merasa getaran dan isakan Baekhyun sudah mulai berhenti. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, meresapi hangat Baekhyun yang begitu ia rindukan.

Hati-hati ia bertanya, "Baek?"

"Hm…?"

"Kejadian di Myeongdong, maafkan aku. Aku yang salah, aku terlalu egois…"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Baekhyun juga salah… menyembunyikan Daehyun dari Chanyeol…"

"Aku tahu, dan aku cemburu. Karena itu aku mendekati Hyehee dan mencoba memanas-manasimu. Berharap kau akan menarikku dan berkata lantang pada Hyehee kalau aku milikmu."

Ia merasa jantung Baekhyun berdetak-detak kencang seirama dengan miliknya. Baekhyun meremas kaos Chanyeol kemudian bersemu, "Aku juga cemburu, tahu," katanya, "aku pikir Chanyeol tidak akan kencan dengan Hyehee dan lebih memilihku."

"Kami tidak kencan."

"Aku dan Daehyun juga tidak."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia bertumpu pada kedua lutut yang mengapit paha Chanyeol sementara pemuda yang lebih tinggi menopang badannya dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Dari posisi ini Baekhyun mampu melihat wajah rupawan Chanyeol tanpa harus mendongak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Mereka saling menatap kemudian terkekeh geli.

"Kita terlalu konyol, Baek."

Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Chanyeol, "Kita punya dua persepsi berbeda, Yeol." kemudian tertawa.

"Dan kita terlalu keras kepala." balas Chanyeol, mengacak surai kecokelatan Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Baek."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tak mau bilang kalau suka padaku?"

Baekhyun diam. Mata sipitnya kemudian melebar, "E-eh?" perlahan-lahan rona merah merambat ke pipinya.

Ia mengalihkan pandang dengan bibir mengerucut, "Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu!"

Chanyeol menyeringai jahil, "Untuk apa? Bukannya kita sudah tahu kalau kita saling memiliki?"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merah, "Ta-tapi aku ingin kejelasan!"

"Kejelasan apa lagi? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?" Chanyeol semakin jahil. Baekhyun memukul bahunya kesal hingga Chanyeol mengaduh.

"Sudah jelas bagi kita, tapi tidak orang lain, Yeol! Sebenarnya—" tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup, "sebenarnya… ini yang membuat kita bertengkar."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas, "Oke… aku akui kalau ini salahku karena aku egois."

"Juga suka marah-marah."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Baiklah, baiklah… aku juga suka marah-marah."

"Dan terlalu gengsi."

"Dan terlalu geng—hei!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras hingga telinganya merah. Chanyeol yang kesal mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Puas menertawai wajah kesal Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian memainkan rambut hitam pemuda itu.

"Yeol, aku mau tanya."

"Tanya apa?"

"I-itu… " Baekhyun merona lagi, "ke-kenapa selama ini kau tidak mau memberi status pada hubungan kita?"

_Akhirnya._

_Akhirnya akan berakhir juga._

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang kemudian menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata, "Kau tahu…" _kenapa dia jadi gugup_, "a-aku bukan orang yang romantis… lagipula," ia tersenyum, "aku mengenalmu, Baekhyun. Lama sekali. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang bebas."

Chanyeol memandang langit yang mulai gelap.

"Aku tak mau mengikatmu. Aku takut kau akan kesakitan."

Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Aku bisa berubah mejadi sangat posesif dengan apa yang telah kumiliki. Aku juga mudah terobsesi dan aku tak ingin terlalu terobsesi padamu.

_Mengapa Baekhyun baru mengerti._

"Kau akan terkekang, tak bisa terbang bebas dan aku tak mau senyummu hilang."

_Bahwa Chanyeol begitu peduli padanya._

"Chanyeool…" Baekhyun mengusap-usap matanya, menahan air yang mencoba jatuh, "maaf… aku selalu berpikir buruk tentang Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol sangat peduli padakuuu."

"Bukan salahmu, Baek," ucap Chanyeol, "semua orang juga mungkin berpikir begitu. Hahaha…"

Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menjauhkannya dari wajah anak itu. Dibiarkannya air mata Baekhyun jatuh bebas, karena itu lebih baik daripada memendamnya di dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Baek? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"A-aku…" Baekhyun memilih untuk memandang rerumputan tempat mereka duduk, "ini salahku… aku terlalu nyaman dengan hubungan kita selama ini… ja-jadi," suaranya bergetar, "aku tidak mau kita berubah. Aku tidak mau hanya karena status maka semuanya tidak akan sama lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "Tapi disaat bersamaan aku juga ingin kejelasan."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, "Bodoh, ya. Aku bilang Chanyeol egois tapi sebenarnya akulah yang egois."

Angin berhembus pelan, memainkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang mulai panjang. Jingga di ufuk barat mulai berganti malam. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengusap sisa-sisa air mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis," katanya lembut, "jangan takut, semuanya akan tetap sebagaimana awalnya. Kita akan tetap bersama-sama, Baek."

_Bersama. _Kata itu terdengar begitu menyenangkan. Membayangkan hari-harinya bersama Chanyeol di sisinya dan Baekhyun tak akan pernah merasa bosan.

Karena orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kembang api imajiner meletup-letup di perutnya. Dan—matanya panas. Lagi.

"Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang."

Chanyeol memandang mata Baekhyun, menyalurkan kesungguhan dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyun, aku menginginkanmu."

Ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, enggan melepas lagi, "Jadilah milikku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Perlahan melebar, lebar sekali hingga mata sipitnya menjadi segaris lengkung yang indah. Cantik tak tertandingi.

"Aku mauuuu!"

Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol hingga keduanya jatuh di rerumputan. Anak itu tertawa-tawa bahagia, menghiraukan protes Chanyeol kalau tubuhnya berat. Baekhyun tak berhenti tertawa hingga Chanyeol kemudian memeluknya gemas, tersenyum menatap langit yang mulai dihiasi bintang-bintang.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku suka padamu! Sukaaaa sekali."

* * *

**Finite.**

* * *

**Kim's note :**

euumm… hai ._.v /dibuang/

maaf updatenya lama, ehehehe… pertengahan November saya emang udah selesai dengan RL saya tapi kemudian ada kejadian tak terduga bernama UAS -_- jadinya terpaksa deh saya undur lagi seminggu .-.

rada bertele-tele ya, wkwkwk.. baekhyunnya cengeng pula—tapi saya suka huakakakakak /plak/ maap kalo nggak dapet feelnya karena saya emang ga jago bikin romance ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; nembaknya chanyeol juga biasa aja (kalo ini sih maunya saya xd) dan kenapa saya nggak pake kata 'aku mencintaimu', itu karena… menurut saya itu terlalu 'berat' dalam situasi gaje begitu ._.v /plak/ lagipula cinta chanbaek di dunia nyata lebih dari sekedar kata-kata /EA /efek shipper kurang asupan

buat chapter depan pastinya nggak akan selama chapter ini tapi saya juga nggak bisa jamin itu bakal selesai cepet kayak chapter 2 ato 3 (yang bisa beres dalam seminggu xd) tapi demi bayar update-an yang begitu luaaama, chap depan saya post 2 chapter deh :D

btw, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari chap-chap sebelumnya di chap ini XD ada yg nyadar? xd

**-:-**

**Makasih sebanyak banyak banyak banyaknya buat yang udah review di Cheating :**

**oranyeol** , KT CB , **Parkbaekyoda** , neli amelia , **snowy07** , Shouda Shikaku , **Mela querer chanBaekYeol** , sunshiners21 , **dugunchao** , devrina , **hunniehan** , Nenehcabill , **Ririn Cross** , baekfrappe , **nopiefa** , YOONA , **dianahyorie1** , septhaca , **rizqibilla** , Ohmypcy , **winter park chanChan** , baguettes , **Song Jiseok** , chepta chaeozil , **Yeollbaekk**, vitCB9 , **Oh Lana** , narsih . hamdan , **Maple fujoshi2309** , BLUEFIRE0805 , **byunyeolliexo** , Sonewbamin , **Babies BYUN**, BerryBanana , **baekLoveYeol** , Re . Tao , **baekyiol** , guardian's feel , **summerbaek** , luvesick hoon , **Ndowclow** , PisangnyaChanyeol **, ****nur991fah** , ChanBaekLuv , **kim jihwa** , DKM , **uchanbaek** , KyusungChanbaek , **Baby Crong** , A Y P , **CussonsBaekBy** , Istritercintakris

**-:-**

dan—

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL~~! Ciyeee yang makin dewasa ciyeeeeee XD semoga apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol bakal terwujud dan semoga langgeng yaa sama Baekhyun :D tetep semangat dan makasih udah bikin Baekhyun selalu tersenyum :)

Last, review? :D


End file.
